My Angel, My Love
by gdesertsand
Summary: Lavi found him the person that will cause him to give up all the titles of being a bookman. Just read it don't know how to summarize it.
1. Chapter 1

**Just came up in my mind a crossover (again) of DGM and FMA. I wonder what will happen if the pairings will be Lavi and Edward so this is it.**

**Title: My Angel, My Love**

**Pairings: Lavi and Edward, Allen and Kanda**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: Don't own both. (Do I really need to put this?)**

Chapter 1: Angel of Death

Lavi was assigned on a mission in Germany alone. Bookman can't go with him this time because the Panda is recording something in Italy. Allen and Kanda were on a mission in Tibet, Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda in Africa. Marie and Choaji are with General Tiedoll. So no one can go with him in this task.

He is very lonely, very, very lonely because he doesn't have anyone to piss with. All he does while in the train was to sleep and think. Wonder why strange phenomenon occurs in that place. According to the reports people says that a demon child wanders around a city. Is that a high level Akuma? Or is that an innocence? If it is an innocence and a human holds it doesn't it mean that the child was an exorcist? Those theories made him frustrated forgetting his loneliness.

No one wants to talk or share information to Lavi about the Demon child. He went to all the houses in that city still he didn't get even a small piece of information. Then a little girl takes a hold of his shirt and asked, "Nii-san, why are you looking to the Demon child?"

"Cause it is my mission."

"Are you going to hurt him?"

"If I prove that he is bad then I will but if—" he was cut off when the girl suddenly burst in tears. "Please don't hurt him his not bad he just try to protect me and Nii-san. He just accidentally killed the bad guys that want to hurt us. We try to convince the town's people but they don't believe us. They thought he was a demon because the bad guys turn into dust….." the little girl explained to him so fast, good thing he was a bookman trainee he understand very well what the girl said. 'So I'm right this child is an exorcist' he thought. "Cutie." He said, "Can you tell to me where is this child I promise I won't hurt him in fact I think I will help him."

"Promise you won't hurt Edward Nii-san?"

"Yes, I promise. Cross my heart hope to die." He said placing his hands close to his chest. 'Edward so that was his name'. The girl seems to trust him and lead him to the forest, while walking Lavi asked, "Cutie may I know what is your name?" the girl turn her head and said cheerfully, "Abby. Abby Heidrich."

As they kept moving Lavi saw a small house made of stone and a guy with a blonde hair and blue eyes same to Abby was standing in front of the door obviously waiting for his younger sister. He doesn't seem too happy when he saw Lavi.

"Nii-san! Lavi nii-san said he would like to help Edward nii-san."

"Is that so Abby? Why won't you go inside first and keep company Ed while I talk to our _new friend_?" The girl's brother said doubt is clearly on his tone about the words 'new friend'. Abby nodded leaving the two behind.

"Hi. My name is Alfons Heidrich. I think the way how I talk to my little sister about you clearly states that I don't trust you." He said crossing his arms to his chest.

"Yeah probably, well I'm used to it so don't worry." Lavi said while scratching his hair.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be rude but when it comes to Edward things are really different. Whenever someone sees him they will try to chase him or kill him, as a human the only thing you can do was to run or fight back. So he always fights back and turns all his enemies to dust which makes me curious."

'I'm definitely right he is an exorcist I need to get him to the headquarters to clear things up. The child must be thinking that he is really a demon.' Lavi thought. "The things that turn to dust are not really humans they were Akuma. Akuma are weapons that are being used by the Millennium Earl blah blah blah blah (Everyone knows what an Akuma right? Great so imagine that Lavi is explaining those stuffs to Alfons) us exorcists fight those things and save their souls using innocence as our weapon. Only innocence can defeat an Akuma." Alfons was shock at the revelations so it means that Ed is probably…

"Alfons, what's taking you so long?" A certain guy asked. Lavi and the one who asked look eye to eye. The rabbit was stunned this guy is look like an angel. Golden hair and eyes he was completely speechless.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know we have a visitor." He said while he stares to Lavi.

"Ah yes, his name is Lavi. Lavi he is Edward Elric."

"Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Lavi." Ed said shaking Lavi's hand.

"Shall we go inside?" Alfons asked. The two boys nodded in agreement.

When they were alone to Edward's room. Lavi explained to him every detail about Akuma, the Millennium Earl, the Noahs, and innocence. Ed seems to understand him but Lavi can see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Do you understand me?"

"I guess so. But—" he was cut off when someone speaks out of nowhere.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Is this real you are being mistaken as a disciple of God! This world is even worse than in Amestris. Hey Fullmetal pipsqueak, don't tell me you believe this guy. Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you're doing wah! Don't!" the voice came from Ed's right arm that have a silvery color. In order to shut it up Edward throws his arm to the wall that's why it shouts in pain. "What the hell are you thinking? You can get hurt too you know that Fullmetal pipsqueak!"

"You know Envy, I don't mind getting hurt if that means silencing you so can you _**shut up**_ while I'm talking to Lavi and **DON'T CALL ME SMALL**." He said glaring to his mocking arm, menace is in the air. "H-hai…" Envy said in a trembling voice. Lavi on the other hand sweat dropped at the scene, this is the first time he saw a speaking limb.

"Sorry, Envy always wants to mock other people."

"I-it's okay. Tell me is that arm….."

"Oh, what? You mean if this is an innocence?" Lavi nodded.

"To tell you the truth I don't know and really doubt if it is. I believe your story so I think you will believe mine?"

"Yes I will. Exorcist life is full of superstitions."

"Great I just tell you the summary. I came from another world in order to bring back my brother. From where I came from I am an alchemist. As an alchemist we don't believe in such thing as 'God', we only believe in the law of equivalent exchange. Now back to the main story, when I came here there was a price that's why this arm," he said pointing to his right silvery arm, "Is Envy. He was one of the homunculus I fought when I'm in my world. When I came here he became a part of me. Sometimes he is useful, because I can use his ability to change forms and we need to take care of each other too. When I die he will die to, when he die this arm can never be replaced even an artificial limb won't help me anymore. Then I start to travel and saw Alfons and his younger sister being attack I can't do anything but help so I kill them using Envy's ability and my alchemy. I didn't mean to kill them it's just my instincts tells me so." Now Lavi is getting more confused if this kid is an exorcist or what and to think why would an innocence will be named one of the sins.

"Then if you want to clear things up come with me to the order. I think they might help. And if you stay in here, more and more Akuma will come." Leaving no choice for Ed he concurs. He doesn't want to endanger anyone's life anymore.

"Great we will leave now!" Lavi said grabbing Ed's left arm.

"Ha! Hey! Wait a minute!"

"Ed nii-san, do you really need to leave us?" Abby asked between sobs.

"I'm sorry Abby but yes I must leave now. If I stay here you and Alfons will be in more danger. Don't worry I won't forget the two of you." Edward said to the young girl making it feel a little better. Then he faced Alfons and smiled. "Take care. Be sure you won't die."

"We barely know each other yet you treat me like I'm a member of your family." Ed said chuckling.

"Looks who's talking. Thanks for everything you've done to us."

"No. I should be the one to thank you. Thanks for taking a good care to me."

"Hey Fullmetal pipsqueak can you stop your blabbering there and let's go." Envy said in an annoyed tone.

"Take care Envy, be sure to protect Ed nii-san."

"W-what are you talking about? Of course I'll do that if he dies I'll die too." Everyone laugh. Envy surely became softer since they came to this world, Ed was glad that the homunculus gets along with the humans.

"At last! Everything is ready, Edward we will leave now!" Lavi said in his usual cheerful tone. Ed nodded, when he was about to get his suitcase a loud crash sounded around the forest. 5 Akuma level 4 came to their direction. "Shit! Great Akuma, worse enough level 4, Ed we should leave immediately!" Lavi shout panicky. He can't handle 5 akuma level 4 at the same time, if only Allen is in here his Crown Clown would be in big help. But now he must save Edward… wait Edward can help him….. if luck is on his side now.

"Um… Lavi is that what you call Akuma?"

"Yes, now keep running."

"I thought you exorcists fight them. Why are you running, useless exorcist?"

"Well sorry Mr. Talking arm in my state I can't handle level 4 alone."

"What did you just call me! I have a name and it is Envy!"

"Envy shut up." Because of the argument that begun to occur Lavi didn't noticed that the akumas trap them. Now they were surrounded leaving no space to escape. "Exorcist hand us the innocence." One of the akuma said in a sinister tone.

"As if we can be save if we hand it over to you. You'll just kill us if we gave it to you or not."

"You're right, now DIE!" The akumas start to attack them firing so many bullets (I don't know what is that so I just call it bullets.) Lavi activate his innocence to protect them but he can't handle it for long. Then he noticed that a blue light spark around them or more respectively around the akumas. He look up and saw that all of the akumas was lock in a cage. "At least they stop." He hears Edward spoke suddenly. "Lavi are you alright?"

"Y-yes….. What's that?"

"Alchemy." He said plainly. At the same time they heard the akuma laugh maniacally.

"Pathetic! Do you think this can defeat us!" as they said that the cage has been destroyed.

"These damn things really pisses the hell out of me! Fullmetal chibi let's kill them."

"**How many times will I tell you don't call me small!** But I agree to what you said let's finish them off now!" suddenly wings start to form on Ed's back, but instead of feathers there are chains, chains that have scythe at the end of it, he start to move up in the air and slice all the akumas in a very swift mode. Lavi was amaze this was the first time he saw someone defeat a level 4 akuma that fast to speak it was 5 and crush in just one step. This is also the time he saw his angel, angel of death.

**I know it's short and I know that it's a bit lame maybe not a bit it's really lame and sometime I get lazy (maybe all the times). I also admit that I really like crossovers! How many did I right that is crossover of FMA and DGM (As if I right a lots of stories. I only have 5 and this is my 6****th**** story.) I think I have 2 I always care and My sweet Daughter, this is my third! Yeah it really proves that I'm a crossover stories fanatic (especially if its DGM-FMA crossover and FMA-BLEACH crossover.) also for the ones who suggest a sequel to my story I always care to tell you the truth I really don't have any idea to make one. I'm still thinking about it but I promise to make it. It will just take a very long time so please wait (only if you want.).So tell me what do you think, any suggestions or critic will be welcomed very well! Also wait for the next chapter, see you later! REVIEW PLEASE! (Forgot to mention: I don't know if Alfons has a younger sister so I just invent one.**** and I'm not good in fighting scenes.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm glad someone likes this story. Yeah I agree in crossovers of DGM and FMA it is usually an Allen and Edward pairings. Well this is the second chapter hope you like it! (Sorry for the late update I have my reasons: 1.) School has started. 2.) Busy studying so I don't have time to make stories.) **

**Title: My Angel, My Love**

**Pairings: Lavi and Edward, Allen and Kanda**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: Don't own both….**

Chapter 2: Angel at the Order

~Lavi – exorcist – Edward – alchemist~

"That was AWESOME!" Lavi screamed inside the train. Edward covers his ears and said, "Do you really need to shout? I'm just in front of you."

"Sorry. I'm just really amazed at what you've done yesterday."

"Oh…. That it's just a piece of cake we already encounter those creatures when we went on journey to Germany." Ed said in a less cheerful tone. Remembering his journey to this new world is very frustrating, he always encounters these 'Akumas' and tried to kill him, worse enough their trying to tear him apart and get his right arm namely Envy. "So about this 'Black Order organization' what else could you tell about it?"

"About the Black Order? Well we have this Supervisor Komui Lee who has a very great sister complex and I warn you he's a mad man. He has a younger sister her name is Lenalee Lee she's an exorcist too. Then we have this grumpy samurai Kanda Yu, a depressed woman Miranda Lotto but sometimes she learn to be happy, a look like vampire Arystar Krory—" Lavi was interrupted when Edward sign his left hand into a pause. "You don't need to tell me all the names of the people in the Order. I can know them when I get there. All I just want to know is what else they do besides killing Akuma and retrieving innocence?"

"Oh…. Is that what you mean…? Well scientists research some stuffs and we fight Noahs."

"Noahs?"

"Yes, the family of Millennium Earl they—" he was cut off when he saw Ed fall asleep. He smiled what a cute face this child makes when he sleeps.

"Oi you what are you staring at?" Envy said, if he had a normal body he will stare to Lavi like a snake gazing to its prey, the rabbit suddenly taken a back how come he forgot that that arm talks where is his bookman abilities. "Um…. What do you mean, Envy?"

"You look to chibi like he is some kind of a very beautiful doll. Don't tell you have fallen in love with him?"

"W-what? Whoa, don't get me wrong I prefer girls than guys I'm not gay you know." He said in his very best influenced tone.

"Whatever you say Mister undecided exorcist….." Envy said in his usual mockingly tone. Lavi sigh, how can he deal with this annoying arm hell this one is more bothersome than him. He decided to sleep than to talk to the annoying arm…. Hey if Ed's arm is his innocence then it means that he has parasitic type innocence. But how come he doesn't eat much like Allen and Krory? Has he a different type? Thinking so much Lavi fell asleep without his knowing.

~ Lavi – exorcist – Edward – alchemist~

"Yes! At last here we are! The Black Order HQ!" Lavi shout when they were in front of the giant gate. Ed was about to enter when the gate keeper stop him. Oh no Lavi forgot to mention about the inspection, what will happen? What if his experienced when they brought Krory in here will happen again? "What is this? I can't determine if you are a human or a demon?"

"Demon? Sir I will tell you **I'M PERFECTLY A HUMAN BEING**. But about my right arm it is mmmphh….." Lavi shut Ed by clasping his hands into his mouth. Edward made some gestures like he wanted to bite Lavi's hand so he can breathe freely. "Don't worry gate keeper he's the new exorcist and I'm absolutely sure about that because I saw it with my own eyes."

"Well I trust you Lavi you two can enter now." When the two of them get inside the HQ Lavi was immediately meet by very excited Komui.

"Hello Lavi! Good to see you're back. Now where is the new exorcist I've been itching to know his innocence!" he said like a mad man. Well Lavi already told that to Ed.

"Um…. Komui his here behind me…"

"What this little child?" a vein popped.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN AN ANT CAN STEP ON HIM!" Lavi was shocked at the sudden outburst of anger. This is the first time, since he had been with Edward, to see him so annoyed. "Whoa hey I didn't say that." Komui defended himself.

"Just… just don't call me small…"

"Ok. Well let's go to Hevlaska first." Komui said motioning to the two to follow him.

"Komui, do I need to go too?"

"Well of course, I think he find you a good company so it will be better if you are there when he meet Hev." Lavi just shrug and tag along with them.

"Lavi, who is Hevlaska?"

"Oh. She is an exorcist to but unlike to us she's the one who keep all innocence waiting for its right host." Edward nodded who seems to understand very well.

When they step out the elevator Ed look to his surrounding finding no one but them, then suddenly he was being lifted in the air. He turned around to see a woman with a dragon like body. He starts to panic, what is this a chimera? He thought to himself. "Don't be scared I will not hurt you. Let me see your synchro rate." Hev said. After a moment something doesn't seem right for Hev still can't determine the percent.

"Why can't I determine your synchro rate? And your arm it feels like an innocence power at the same time it's not."

"What do you mean Hevlaska?" Komui asked.

"I mean—" she was cut off when Envy spoke.

"Well I will never accept if I'm a weapon created by 'God' you believe. My name is Envy one of the sins but I think my powers is just able to defeat the one you called Akuma that's why you think I'm an innocence."

"Wow this is the first time I hear you speak so logical." Ed commented.

"What do you mean chibi!"

"Don't call me chibi you cross-dressing palm tree!" the two exchange insults while the others sweat dropped at the scene. They just stop when Komui spoke; well they are still on Hev's hands, "So it means that you can defeat Akuma. According to Lavi's report you defeated 5 Level 4 in just a glimpse of an eye. Well if you can do such thing there is a high possibility that you have an innocence. Okay from now on Edward Elric you are officially an exorcist."

"I accept but…. Can you put me down now?" noticing his position Hev put him where the others are. "So what type am I?"

"I can't call you parasitic type or crystal type. Well I can't call you equip type from the first place."

"I have a proposal."

"What is it?"

"Can we call my weapon sin type? Since his name is Envy."

"O…okay…"

~ Lavi – exorcist – Edward – alchemist~

"Hey Ed, why do you name it er… I mean him as a sin type?" Lavi asked while he tour Edward around the Order's building.

"Whenever I am I can never erase the things I've done. I'm a sinful child in God's Kingdom so it's right to call it like that." He said in a cold tone. Lavi want to ask what he means but decided not to. He doesn't want to bring back bad memories.

"Lavi.." Ed calls his attention.

"Yeah Ed."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For telling that I'm not a demon." Lavi understand it.

"Welcome. Don't forget that from now on this is your home and all of us are family!"

"Yeah I won't forget." Ed said looking at him with a smile.

'You are not a demon 'cause you are an angel for me. My angel here at the Order' Lavi thought.

**Its short I know but I don't have time to make it longer maybe the next chapters I can. So do you like it! Again comments and suggestion are very welcomed. REVIEW PLEASE! (Just want to mention I think I can't update so fast sorry….. I'm very busy…..)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! True Despair thank you very much for liking this story! You're keeping my spirits up! Hope more and more likes this story! (Oh! This time yullen will start but a short scene only in this chapter. :( sorry…)**

**Okay here it is Chapter 3 of My Angel, My Love hope you like it!**

**Title: My Angel, My Love**

**Pairings: Edward and Lavi, Allen and Kanda**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: Don't own both (if I did I will really mix FMA and DGM)**

Chapter 3: My Angel be friendly

"What the hell! Why all these halls look the same!" Edward cursed. This is the seventh time he got lost; well his real destination is Lavi's room. Since he is the only one he knew around he wants to stay with him until he can get along with others (he also knew Komui but he made a mental note to stay away from that man because of the attitude.)

"Oi! Chibi! How many times will you get us lost?" Envy asked irritated.

"Shut up! You cross- dressing pal—ouch!" he suddenly yelled when the door abruptly opened and hit his face.

"Damn…." He said as he fell on the ground.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." A certain white haired guy apologized and stretched his hands to Ed.

"I'm sorry too. I'm not looking where I'm going." He said as he stands up not taking the help offered to him.

"By the way, my name is Allen Walker." He introduced, hands still outstretched.

"Edward Elric." Not shaking the other teen's hand.

"You're new in here?"

"Yes."

"What position?"

"Exorcist."

"Oh! You must be the one that Lavi's talking about." He said. As he mentioned Lavi's name Ed suddenly remember that he is looking for Lavi.

"Oh damn! I forgot I'm looking for Lavi!" he exclaimed as he run pass Allen.

"Hey! Lavi is in the cafeteria! That way is to the supervisor's room!" Ed stops and stared at Allen.

"Come with me I'm going there too."

~ Lavi - exorcist – Edward – alchemist~

When they are in the cafeteria, Edward didn't expect it to have multitude of people. Well, when Lavi toured him in there it was late at night so no one is there at that time. Remembering his objective, he scan the room slowly and noticed a certain red hair exorcist, it is certainly him. Allen noticed him too. "Well there is Lavi. I will leave you now I still need to order my food." Ed nodded and walk straight to the rabbit.

"Lavi." Ed calls his attention.

"Hey Ed! Having breakfast?"

"Um… actually… no… I mean… um…"

"Oh! I know! The cafeteria is to full of people that's why you can't see where to order. Come with me I'll show you."

"Lavi, wait a minute. Don't push me will you." But Lavi didn't listen to his protest.

"Hi, Jerry!" Lavi greeted their cook.

"Oh, hi Lavi. Do you need something?"

"Actually, I want you to meet our new exorcist, Edward Elric!" he said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Hi there Edward. You're such a handsome guy you know." Jerry commented.

Ed blushes and said, "T-thanks."

"Well tell me what you want and I'll cook it for you!"

~dgm fma~

When Lavi and Ed take a seat to eat their food (Lavi ordered again saying that he is still hungry) Allen came to their table.

"Good morning Lavi."

"Morning Allen-chan!"

"Would you mind if I seat in here?"

"No! Not at all!" Allen sat down in front of Lavi. Ed didn't notice him until he felt that a heavy object has been place on the table. He looks up and then drops his spoon with his mouth opened.

"Too shock to see how much Allen eats?"

"Um…"

"Guess I'm right! You see our moyashi- chan in here—"

"Who's the one you're calling small?"

"It's Allen!" Edward and Allen said at the same time.

"The one I'm calling is Allen. You see, he is a parasitic type, all parasitic type have to eat that much in order to maintain their energy especially when fighting Akuma."

"Ah…" Ed said as he starts to eat his food again. He seems not interested at the topic.

"By the way, Edward, what type are you?" Allen asked as he shoves the food in his mouth.

"Sin type." He answered plainly. Like it's just a normal name, but to Allen it's not his face become serious.

"Lavi, do we have a sin type before?"

"Nope! Ed is the first one like Lenalee his type is a new one."

"Ah… but—"

"Lavi, do you remember that you had a promise to me." Ed interrupted.

"Ah! Yes, today we will go to the library!" Lavi exclaimed as he punch the air.

"Shall we go now?"

"Yup, I already finish my meal. Sorry Allen, we need to leave now."

"No, it's okay." Lavi wave good-bye to Allen and leave followed by Edward.

"Oi. Moyashi, where are you staring?" Allen jump in surprise.

"BaKanda! Don't scare me like that!"

"It's your fault. Now why are you staring at the kid?"

"Well… I feel some connection to him…" Kanda glared at him angrily.

"Don't tell you had fallen in love with him in an instance!"

"No! That's not what I mean! Kanda, you are my only love!" Kanda immediately clasp his hands on Allen's mouth.

"Shh… someone might hear you."

"Sorry. But you started it."

~ dgm fma ~

Lavi and Edward walk side by side. Ed doesn't want to get lost again so he just stays as near as possible to Lavi.

"Edward, may I ask you?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why did you interrupt Allen?" when the question had been asked Ed stop walking causing Lavi to stop too and stared at him. He can't see Ed's face but he was sure that he is lonely.

"I don't want to talk about it." He finally answered and starts to traipse.

"It's okay with me. But when you want to talk about it you can always tell it to me. I'm ready to listen."

"Yeah… when I'm ready."

They kept on walking, when they reach the door of the library Lavi opened it and reveal a very messy place. All books are on the ground some are in the bookshelves but not organize. "Sorry I'm too busy so I don't have time to clean the library."

"It seems like this is your own library."

"Well it's not like that but since I'm a bookman trainee, I'm the one who's always in here."

"What? Bookman,"

"Didn't I tell you that I'm a bookman trainee? Well a bookman is the one who records history. The current bookman is Panda-jiji the one who trains me."

"Ah…"

"Then… hey Ed, are you listening to me?" Lavi asked when he noticed that Ed was already reading a book. So since he explained what is a bookman Ed doesn't listen to him ha… he was about to pat Edward's back when a golem approach him and speaks.

"Lavi you still doesn't submit your last report to me!" an angry Komui said. Lavi forgot the Science department gave him something and disremember to submit it to Komui no wonder the supervisor was mad at him.

"Ed I'm gonna leave you for now. Don't worry I'll come back." He said as he glance to Ed. "Hope you hear me." He said then sighs.

"I will tell that to chibi!" Envy shouts.

"Really?" Lavi asked in suspicion.

"I will tell him that his lover is gone out for a while!" Lavi blush.

"Why you—"

"Lavi!" Komui interrupted him.

"Coming! Envy, don't you dare…"

"Oh test me if you want."

"If you ever tell that to him I swear, I will tell to Komui to examine you." He said in a threatening tone and leave immediately.

"Hey! Fullmetal chibi! I know you heard him so don't pretend that—hey! Are you still awake?" he asked when he saw Ed slowly falling to the ground that full of books. Then BANG! Mountain of books fell onto him.

~ dgm fma ~

Kanda and Allen walk to the library to put the books from the department that is already finished. The samurai take a look to the moyashi.

"Are you still thinking about him?"

"Ah! Who?" Allen asked like he doesn't know what Kanda is talking about.

"Don't play dumb at me." There was a silence between the two exorcists until they reach their destination. Kanda place the books on the table he didn't noticed that Allen lock the door.

"Are you jealous?" Allen asked in a serious tone.

"Who would be je—" he was cut off when Allen suddenly kissed him.

"You are jealous, aren't you?"

"Okay I must admit that I am." Kanda answered as he lean on the table behind him.

Allen smiled, "I'm glad you are, it means that you really love me. Do you want me to prove that I'm not in love with the new comer?" he said as he starts to lick Kanda's lips.

"D-damn Moyashi! What if someone see us?"

"Don't worry I already lock the door…" he answered as he unbutton Kanda's uniform and lick his chest down to the stomach. He was about to take off the pants when the books beside them suddenly move and reveal a yawning blonde teen. Both boys were dumb struck at the same time panic to wear the clothes again. (Good thing that Ed's eyes are still closed.) So when Edward gazes at them they were sweating.

"Allen?"

"H-hi Ed." Allen greeted him while he was trying to stop Kanda to draw his Mugen and slice Ed into two.

"Where is Lavi?" he said looking at the door.

"Oi you!" Kanda shouts and caught his attention.

"What, she-male?" Ed said with a smirk. Okay Kanda totally lost it and shove Allen a side.

"Don't call me like that you little miscreant!" Ed lost it too.

"Who the hell are you calling so small that even a grasshopper can hop on him, you girly samurai!" the two irritated guys start to fight. Kanda drawing up his Mugen, while Ed perform a transmutation and made a spear from the ground. Allen tried to stop them but either of the two listens to him.

At the same time Lavi was about to reach for the handle of the library's door when a loud BANG! You know what's that. The only thing that left was the handle the rest of the door was completely blown into dust. Then he saw the two fighting, Lavi smack his face with his hand, he must make a mental note never let Edward be alone in a place that he doesn't know anyone especially in a place with Kanda.

**Oh my! I was planning to make this chapter a long one but I guess my schedule will not allow me. Okay if you are going to comment that the scenes are so fast that there is no much details on it don't waste your time 'cause I already know it! Other than that again and again PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm still alive! Great I thought those mountain of works will never end. So 4****th**** chapter coming up! But wait a minute; I wanna say THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW THIS STORY. That's all.**

**Title: My Angel, My Love**

**Pairings: Edward and Lavi, Allen and Kanda**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: **

**Mokona: I want to do it!**

**Gdesertsand: Ha! What the—why are you here!**

**Mokona: Watanuki is sleeping so I take the liberty to visit you!**

**Gdesertsand: I didn't ask you to do that!**

**Mokona: alright gdesertsand doesn't own any Anime!**

**Gdesertsand: are you listening to me!**

Chapter 4: Party for my angel

Komui's right hand was on his forehead while the left is supporting his elbow. He wants to calm down at the same time he wants to burst his anger on the two exorcists in front of him.

"Kanda, how many times will I tell you if you want to fight do that in the training grounds not, I repeat, not in the library or any other facilities here in the HQ. And for you Edward, you're new in here so please don't destroy anything. If you want to spar do that in the training room. BOTH OF YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Komui said raising his voice in every sentence.

"Che." That's Kanda.

"Piss off." That's Edward.

"Why you two…" Komui tried to force a smile on his face but failed.

"Kanda don't be like that to Edward." That's Allen.

"Edward, don't worry Kanda isn't that bad. Why won't you two take your time to know each other?" that's Lavi.

"Like hell I will do that!" the two exorcists shout in unison.

Well if you want to know their position right now, all of them exorcists inside the room are sitting on the couch. Starting from the left is Edward next to him was Lavi, a space, then Allen followed by Kanda. You probably figured out why their position is like that.

"Okay if you understand me all of you can leave _**now**_." Komui ordered in a grave tone.

All of them, except for Allen take their leave. Allen for the first time, take off his poker face and look at Komui very seriously.

"Do you need something Allen-kun?"

"Komui may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why is Ed a sin-type and not a parasitic type?" Komui was shock. This is the first time that Allen interrogates in innocence type.

"Well, because he is different."

"How different he is? His innocence is intact in his body right?"

"That's because—wait a minute you know that Ed's innocence is his right arm?" Allen sighs.

"At first it's just my theory because he has a glove on his right hand then when he fought Kanda I saw that it has a silvery color. A normal arm wouldn't have that kind of color."

"Then, why do you want to know of his being as a sin-type?" curiosity is in the air.

"Look if you don't want to tell just say so, I don't want to waste your time on me." Okay Komui is offended at that statement.

"Allen-kun I didn't tell that I don't like too. To tell the truth we don't know if it's an innocence. Hev can't figure out his synchro-rate but he can defeat level 4 in an instance so we assumed that it is an innocence. And that Envy is really annoying." Allen frown _envy that name is familiar. I know it is one of the sins but it feels that name has a close connection to me why? _Allen thought. "Envy?" he asked.

"Oh, don't you know that Ed's right arm can speak and it has a name Envy."

"I see…" Allen said, and then he smiled at Komui. "Thanks for answering me, sorry if I bother you." he said then leave immediately.

"Something is wrong to Allen-kun." Komui whispered in the air.

~ dgm fma ~

Lavi and Ed returned in the library well to be correctly the library that wrecked in havoc. The rabbit sighed in depression, all of his work that the panda left was all in there, poor little rabbit… Ed noticed him and asked, "Lavi will you gather all the pieces that have included in the library and place it in the center?"

"Okay?" Lavi do as what he was been told. When all of the items are in the center, Edward claps his hands together and places it on the ground then blue lights start to dance and the library was good as new.

"Wow… I forgot you can do alchemy." _Wait I forgot! Oh my where are my bookman skills? _Lavi thought.

"Well, good thing I can still perform it in this world."

"Oh… hey Ed may I ask something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You said that your brother is not here in this world right?"

"Yes."

"Do you mean that you're alone when you came in here?"

"No."

"No? Then who else?"

"That bastard."

"Ha?"

"My father, he is in here too. But I don't know where he is."

"So, are you looking for him?"

"No! We survive all those years without him, so why will I look for him now!" Ed suddenly shouts.

"Hey calm down."

"I'm sorry Lavi. I think I need some fresh air." Ed said then leaves.

"Did I make a wrong move?"

~dgm fma~

Ed was walking along the hall when loud CRASH was heard. He stopped in front of the stairs and saw a woman that trip over. The woman has a dark brown hair with dark circles on her eyes.

"Um… are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yes, I think so." She said then move, a very, very wrong move. The luggage beside her suddenly falls directly to Ed.

"WATCH OUT!" but Ed didn't move. Miranda close her eyes for a moment then open it again. She saw a stone hand above the blonde that catches the item.(if you want to know what is inside the luggage, well it's all Komui's potion.) at the same time a vampire looking guy rush to her side.

"Miranda, are you alright? I heard you scream." The vampire said.

"Y-yes I'm fine… but him…" she said pointing to Edward.

"Hey, boy, are you alright?" Edward, being an alchemist, he doesn't believe in vampires or any other creatures that never been proven unless they are….

"What the hell are you, chimera? A human that's been mix to a vampire bat!"

"C-chimera? What's that?"

"Oh…" Ed suddenly realize, "Of course, chimera don't exist in this world."

"Hey little kid." Wrong statement.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN A GRASSHOPPER CAN HOP ON HIM!"

"Hey calm down I just want to know if you're alright. My name is Arystar Krory and she is Miranda Lotto."

"Nice to meet you." Miranda said.

"Oh… sorry if I suddenly shout. I'm alright, I'll leave now, by the way my name is Edward Elric." He said then continue to walk.

"That kid…" Krory said, "He's very lonely."

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing. Let's go to Komui and give these reports to him."

"Okay."

Back to Ed, who is currently walking, saw a girl with dark green hair carrying a tray of coffee. Being his anti-social self paid no attention to her, but Lenalee is different though.

"May I know if you're new in here?"

"Yes, I am." He said not bothering to turn around to face her.

"What's you're name?"

"Edward Elric."

"Edward-kun nice to meet you. My name is Lenalee Lee."

"Nice to meet you Miss Lee." He said then continues his walk.

"So anti-social just like Kanda." She said and continues to her journey to the supervisor's room.

~dgm fma~

Edward turn tired on walking and decided to go back to the library. When he came back he saw Lavi very serious doing his work. He silently close the door and sit beside the rabbit. "You look like a very different person when you are working and not." He said and startled Lavi who fall out of his chair.

"Geez Ed, don't scare me like that will you?"

"Sorry…" Lavi , seeing Ed's loneliness, asked him.

"I'm sorry if I upset you a while ago, but, you look so down since we met, may I know why?"

"Please, don't mind me." Lavi still unsatisfied but decided to drop the subject.

"So want to help me?"

"Okay."

~ dgm fma ~

"Edward Elric is the name of the new exorcist?" everyone in the room except from Allen and Kanda said in astonishment.

"Yes, that's his name. And we are about to throw a party for him!" Komui mentioned.

"I didn't know that kid is the new exorcist." Krory, Miranda and Lenalee said.

"You already met him?" Allen asked.

"Yes, we saw him a few hours ago."

"Che, why do I need to help." Kanda said but no one paid attention to him.

"Okay now all of you must help to welcome the new member of our family!" Komui said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Let's go!" Everyone, except Kanda, cheer in happiness.

"Now, Lavi is currently distracting Ed so make sure to move faster."

"Hai!" all of them saluted.

IN THE LIBRARY

Lavi didn't expect that Ed works so fast, very fast than he had imagined. To say that he give to him are complicated ones. But still the blonde finish all of them in just an hour and starting to get bored again.

"I'm bored… Lavi, can we go to the cafeteria to get something to eat?"

"C-cafeteria? Well I'm not hungry. And I still need to finish these." Lavi said in slight nervousness.

"Okay." That was the only response Ed said and starts to rack his chair.

"Neh Ed?" Lavi start a conversation.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever fall in love?" this caused Ed to fall out of his chair.

"W-what? Why do you ask suddenly?"

"Just wondering." Lavi shrugged.

"Well, I haven't but I used to admire someone." This statement caused Lavi's heart to escape a beat in a reason he doesn't know.

"May I know who?"

"His name is Colonel Roy Mustang, my superior. He's a bastard but he is responsible. I didn't know I will miss him too." Ed said wandering in his memories.

Lavi was about to say something when Allen popped his head from the door. "Hey, Lavi want to come to the cafeteria?"

_The signal finally!_ Lavi thought. "Ed wanna come?"

"At last!" so Ed, Allen and Lavi walked out of the library. There was a silence until Ed noticed a flying ball on top of Allen's head.

"Hey Allen, what's that?" he asked pointing to the ball.

"This, his name is Timcanpy a golem."

"Golem?"

"Golem are devices that we used for communication, but Timcanpy is different he can record videos." Lavi explained like a very intelligent man well, he is right?

They walked to the cafeteria, when they are in front of the door Edward was the one who held the handle and open it then suddenly colorful papers start to flutter in the air followed by a saying 'Welcome Home Edward Elric'

"W-wha.."

"Welcome Ed, to the Order your home and family from now on." Lavi said like a very gentleman.

"Welcome Ed, my name is Reever the director of the Science Department feel free to ask if something bothering you."

"T-thanks.."

"Hold it Reever-kun that's my line!" Komui said.

"Supervisor everyone can say that, come on."

"No! I want Ed to see my new Komurin." Everyone panics.

"Komurin? What's that Lavi?"

"A very destructive weapon if you don't destroy right away." Ed frown and saw the fighting crowd trying to stop Komui to press the button. Then he suddenly laugh so hard that everyone stared at him.

"Hahahaha! S- sorry it's just hmmph hahahahaha! O-okay I'll stop laughing. All of you, you look like children when you act like that. Thanks for accepting me I'm very grateful." He said then bow. Everybody smile at him

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's start the party."

"Cheers!"

**Great I thought I will never finish this. I'm very busy at school activities, to say that it's already August and we're going to have a program for Buwan ng Wika worst I'm a Filipino officer! Like what they said when you get something be responsible for it….. AGAIN AND AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bonus part**

Ed and Lavi are alone in a room making something.

"L-Lavi I t-think you shouldn't push that in there…"

"Why? This is the right spot right?"

THRUST

THRUST

THRUST

"It doesn't fit there." Ed said as a sweat trickled down his face.

"Yes it is." Lavi said as he breathes heavily.

THRUST

THRUST

THRUST

THRUST…

CLANK

CLANK

BANG

"Ah! Lavi! You're ruining my work! Will you get out!" he said as he pushed Lavi outside the room. "And don't come in until I say so or else I'll transmute you on the floor!" Ed said his threat is full of sincerity. Lavi gulp when he heard that.

"Lavi what happened?" Allen asked when he saw him.

"Well, Edward is trying to make a golem too by his own hands. I just want to help him but in the end…."

"I understand you Lavi." Allen said as he patted his friend on the back.


	5. Chapter 5

**AT LAST! I was able to update. It's been a long time since my last update. Thanks to this entire that favorite story and my other stories also to the ones who added me to their favorite author, story alert and author alert. THANK YOU SO MUCH! ALSO TO THE ONES WHO REVIEWED THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I'm being childish again.**

**NOTE: I know my grammar is not so good so please don't mind it if there are some mistakes (but if it's a big one tell me, also I'm not good in my English subject.)**

**Title: My Angel, My love**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: Edward and Lavi, Kanda and Allen**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything and I don't own any anime.**

**Chapter 5: the song within the angel's heart.**

Edward was currently sleeping in his room even though the sun shines upon him. He stirred to the left and covered his eyes with his blanket so the sun will not disturb his peaceful sleep. But there is another entity in the same room that is not so happy with it. He didn't even get asleep for the entire night because the blonde kept tossing around making him to bump on certain objects. To explain it Edward's room is a completely mess, well its fine when he entered but we are talking about _him_ and _he _can't help himself on some things. The palm-tree moved near to the alchemist's ear and yelled so loud, "WAKE UP YOU SLEEPING HEAD CHIBI!"

Edward suddenly tossed up from his bed which cause him to have dizziness in his head, "What the hell was that?" then he looked up from his right hand and stopped momentarily. "It's morning." He said flatly but the other didn't dare to say anything which cause him to get more irritated, "WHAT CHIBI DID YOUR TOUNGE STOP MOVING!" that's it he finally manage to catch his tongue.

"Di-"

"Di? What di?"

"Disgusting!" and bang the formed head on the near table beside him continuously.

"Alright! Alright! I get it!" and transformed back on being a hand.

"Don't …ever… do…. that…. again…. you…. palm-tree…" he said calming himself.

"Scared to shit huh."

"Shut up!"

Edward stood up from his bed and opened the only window in his room. The scenery was beautiful not that so stunning but enough to relieve his lonely heart. Due to his admiration to the scene in front of him he didn't noticed that someone entered his room. "So you're truly here….."

Allen waked up from his nightmare, panting heavily. _What was that?_ He thought, _is the fourteenth trying to take over again? But why would he use Edward? Recently he used Mana but now…_

**"What's wrong?" Allen heard the question, how could he forget that he is in here? They slept together last night, right? Going back to present he answered, "Nothing I'm fine, it's just a bad dream but there's nothing wrong." He had hoped that Kanda would buy it and he did, ****_thank God he gave Kanda some abilities and that one is his being an idiot _****Allen thought. The samurai went back to sleep well that's what Allen think.**

**"You're still thinking about him?"**

**"Thinking about whom?" he questioned back, the samurai still awake**

**"About the new one." Allen stopped momentarily then he pull his knees close to his chest and said, "Yes, this time I will not lie to you anymore. Kanda what shall I do? I'm scared since I met him the 14****th**** starts to show up again. What if Edward is the key to open the memories that is implanted on me? I'm scared Kanda…" shivering of his body is uncontrolled. **

**The samurai sat down and put his arm around Allen. Making the other to feel some security, and it did, Allen stop shivering. "It's alright. I'm here to protect you."**

**"You sound like you are my knight in shining armor." The white haired commented, humor is in his tone.**

**"Shut up. I swear I'll kill him if something bad happens to you." Kanda said and he is serious he didn't even have time to argued on Allen's statement.**

**"Kanda!"**

**"You know I'm serious." Allen sighs, he gave up. When Kanda is on that mode he will not listen to him. "Then all I need to do is to be careful so that you will not harm innocent people." He said, now he is more relaxed. "If they caused you harm then they are not innocent at all." Now Allen started to laugh. That laugh, how Kanda loves that cheerful laugh of his lover. "Now I do believe that, come on let's have some breakfast."**

**~dgm – fma~**

** "A-a-a-ah Choo! Damn I know I didn't do anything to catch a cold." Edward said as he closed the window and changed his clothes. His new uniform from the black order. Yes, starting today he had a new home, a new job, and a new family but that doesn't mean that he forgot his old ones. Remembering it Lenalee is the one who took the trouble to bring those clothes to him; he needed to thank her when they meet again.**

**He open the door and closed it immediately when he was out of the room, just then he noticed a red colored hair beside his door probably you know who is it.**

**"Lavi, don't tell me you slept there." Edward asked forcing a smile to his face, but the rabbit is still asleep that's why he didn't hear the question. First, being awakened by a palm-tree who scared him so much for he thought that he lost a hand and now this, he was about to kick Lavi but he suddenly remember what happened last night. He said to him that, don't come in while he do his work, he can only enter if he tells him so. Now Edward smiled but not a forced one, so he did wait for him to call the rabbit, he is really an idiot. The blonde gently shook the shoulders of the sleeping body.**

**"Lavi, Lavi wake up." But still he was asleep. Now Ed loses his patient, he pulled something from his bag and placed it in front of Lavi's ears then, "****MEOW****!" and some scratch on the face.**

**"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it! Stop it you mad cat…. Huh?" Lavi was dumbfounded when he saw his alarm clock. It was a cat, yes, definitely a yellow cat well colors doesn't matter to him but… wings that's ridiculous. Then he saw Edward cuddled the cat.**

**"Good morning Lavi." He greeted him, as the cat meowed again.**

**"G-good morning Edward, tell me is that what I'm thinking it is?"**

**"Yes, this is my own golem."**

**"Okay….. but why a cat and with wings?"**

**"Well…." Edward covered his eyes with his hair.**

**_Crap! Don't tell me I messed up again? Great Lavi first thing in the morning is to make someone cry._**** Lavi thought as he saw Ed's reaction.**

**"Well… if you don't want to talk about it, its okay, you don't need to force yourself."**

**"No it's not that." Ed replied as he shook his head, "My little brother is fond of cats that's I made it in a cat form about the wings well I thought it will be useful if it can fly." He explained briefly.**

**"Oh… now I get it." He said with relief. Then he noticed the blonde's clothes, "So I see you had you're official uniform huh…"**

**"Yes, and I'm glad it's black I would hate it if it's blue."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I hate it, and don't asked why." With that Lavi closed his mouth, "Iwas about to get some breakfast wanna come?"**

**"Okay. But it's too early I doubt there are other people there aside from Jerry." **

**"Then much better for me." And Edward began to walk to the cafeteria. Lavi followed him from behind while the cat flies beside Ed. There was a weird feeling inside his heart, why would the blonde said such things all of a sudden? Didn't he like to be here? Or he just hates them including him? But why would Ed wants his company if that is the issue? ****_Edward, what kind of past do you have to be like that?_**** He questioned mentally. Just then he noticed that the boy will go to a different direction. "Um… Ed this way." Lavi said, the alchemist chuckled nervously, when he will master this place. "T-thanks Lavi." And they proceed to their destination. This time Lavi was in front of Ed, they continue to walk when something caught his attention. Edward searched where that sensation coming from, forgetting that he will go to the cafeteria with Lavi, he followed the aura that he feels. Who knows it might lead him to somewhere.**

**"Hey, Ed may I asked you something ab- where is he?" he asked when he found out that he was alone.**

**Edward run and run and run until he ended up into a white door, he entered through it without permission as if he wants to have one he is Ed after all. In a blink of an eye he was amazed on what he was seeing now, it was a town but there are no people. He walked further somehow he felt that this place had familiar warmth, reminiscing some memories a door swiftly appeared in front of him at first he had a doubt to go but then this is Ed we are talking about. He opened the door and step inside; there he saw a white piano. Then without a second thought he went to the instrument and touched the keys. He smiled gently; of course that familiar warmth was from him, how he could forget. Hastily he started playing it as he sings the lullaby that was taught to him a long, long time ago. **

**I sing this simple prayer**

**As I cradle my sweet boy to sleep**

**Humming this song**

**Watching ashes dance by the breathing fire**

**One by one as they dance with the wind**

**Memories that float in my mind slowly immerges**

**Like thousands of vivid and dreams that falls into the earth**

**This still night my sweet eye glimmer**

**I remember like this night you became my dear light**

**Yet I still send this plea**

**Though they may never reached**

**But still I have faith in God would someday hear this**

**I will not stop**

**I will believe**

**Never shall I lose my hope**

**Allen stopped in front of the door. How could he? How could he know the song of the 14****th****?**

**I will never cease to send my prayers**

**Come what mat dear Lord grant my request**

**Gently kiss his closed hands **

**Amen.**

**Edward finished the song just to find a very shock Allen.**

**"Hi Allen." He greeted him with a smile even though he had a feeling to punch him. Since he met the white haired guy he always wanted to punch him on the face.**

**"How…. How did you know that song?"**

**"Huh… oh! That lullaby, my father teaches me that one."**

**"Your…father…"**

**"Yes, now please excuse me." Allen wanted to stop him because he needs some answers from Ed but suddenly his visions became black and fall out of his consciousness.**

**"Wait Edward."**

**"Do you need something Allen?" he asked without even looking to the teen.**

**"I want to talk to you, that is if you care to regained our fatherly bond well if we had that one in the past."**

**"What the hell do you-" he was taken a back when he saw Allen's appearance, "Oh my God, Hohenheim…."**

**OKAY THAT'S IT! I started this chapter October 16 and I finished it October 30 because of so many things to be done. Thanks to those mountains of works I still have today this chapter became shorter than the first ones. But next time I will persevere to make it longer (I think I already said that one.) and I lost my copy of musician the Japanese version so I just used the English version that I have watched on Youtube. REVIEW PLEASE AND GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS BECAUSE I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS OR TO TELL THE TRUTH I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF MISSION I WILL GIVE TO ED. That's all thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to all of you! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND IDEAS about the first mission! But I think I will change the place or rather I will not indicate the place so…. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. That's all.**

**Title: My Angel, My Love**

**Pairings: Edward and Lavi, Allen and Kanda**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Chapter 6: The first mission of my Angel.**

"Oh my god….. Hohenheim….." Edward can't believe his own eyes. There, in front of him, the one he knows as Allen became his father that he really hates. Well the changes is only the hair and eyes that turns into golden color, but still he knows who is the one he's looking at right now. "Yo. It's been a long time Edwa-" without a warning something hard and strong collided on his face, and that thing was no other thanEdward's right fist which is currently transformed into his auto-mail. He didn't expect that Envy would react suddenly, but then he also likes to punch his father. "Who the hell told you to show your face in front of us? You bastard! You know I think I will get sick whenever I saw you!" both of them can't believe at the sudden pour of emotion, to be specifically anger, of the homunculus. For a moment they stared at him.

"W-what is your problem?"

"I think I'm not deaf but I still wanted to confirm, Envy did you just say _us_?"

"What- I said- I was just- no- it's just. AH! Shut up!" with that he kept quiet trying to control himself. If he can do what he did this morning his face will be totally red as a red apple. Edward smiled softly as he took some deep breaths. "Care to explain what are you doing in here? And also, why are you in that body because I'm sure that is not your real body, Van Hohenheim or do you want me to call you Hohenheim of Light?"

"I prefer you to call me father or dad."

"Like I will do that after what you have done so far to me and my brother."

Hohenheim sighs, "How about we take a seat first before starting this conversation?" Edward shrugged his shoulders indicating that it was fine. "I would just like to remind you that I still hate you and any unnecessary actions you will make, I will not hesitate to torture you to death."

"My, my, my, don't be so hot headed right now."

"Now, what would you like to tell me?"

"About the story of the noahs and the millennium earl."

"So you are associated with them."

"Maybe yes, maybe no. But my objective is to beat them, especially the earl."

"I think this will be along story."

"Yes so please listen. When I was sent in here I already had a body of a noah. You can also say they are like homunculus but their weakness is innocence."

"Wait a minute I thought noah's destroys innocence?"

"Yes, and in vice versa like a light can't exist without dark and a dark can't exist without a light. Now back to the story, in here I had a brother which his name was Mana. I really like him and he took good care of me."

"I can't imagine someone taking good care to a good-for-nothing bastard like you."

"Hey don't rub it so hard on me. I know what I did is not so acceptable but I need to in order to stop him, the father of homunculus.(note: I'm currently mixing fma and fma brotherhood so please don't be confused and don't hate me for doing it.) but how did you ended up here anyways?"

"Are you that old enough to forget what happened during the fight?"

"Huh?"

"Al sacrificed himself in order to bring back my arm after I beat that old geezer I sacrificed myself for him, equivalent exchange."

"Oh… care to explain why you have Envy with you?"

"That question I can't answer for I don't know either. Now back to the story."

"Yeah, the Earl found out that I have Noah genes and took me away from Mana. At first I thought he was good since the other Noahs like him but when I found out their objective about annihilating all the humans (I don't know if that is really their objective.) I started to turn my back to them. I attempted to kill the Millennium Earl but I failed in order to stop him I tried to find the nearest host and it happened to be this child." He said pointing to himself or rather pointing to Allen's body. For a moment he didn't received a reply or any interruptions, after a couple of minutes Edward broke the silence, "How dare you…" he said in clenched teeth, "How dare you take that fragile body for your own convenience! I thought you are different from that old man but now I guess you're just the same as him!" he said in full anger. He stood up and started to leave. "Wait Edward; if you happen to help me in defeating the Earl and the Noahs or if I happen do such thing, I will leave this body immediately without harming it so don't compare me with him." Edward looked at him for a moment and said, "Can I trust your word?"

"Yes you can."

"Don't take it for granted I'm not helping you because you asked me so or because I want to save Allen, I'm doing this because I have some debts to pay in here got it?" Hohenheim smiled softly, "Whatever the reason—"

"I'm glad that you will fight alongside me." Edward finished the sentenced for him, "We had this conversation before so I know what will you say." He sighed, "I guess I need to leave now. Lavi might look for me right now."

"Yes, when all of these messes are finished we can play the piano together."

"I think the world's end is near if I allow you to do that to me." He said sarcastically and walked away. "Now it's time for me to sleep." With that he fell on the couch as the hair and eyes return to its original color after the transformation Allen woke up with a headache, "What was that?" he asked to no one and remember it immediately. "Edward! I needed to asked him how did he knew the song…. Where is he? The piano… it looks like never touched it aside from me… Maybe I'm just imagining things. Oh well! I need to see Kanda he might be really pissed of me right now." And he also leaved the room forgetting that the 14th took over his body for a long time.

~dgm fma~

Edward stepped outside the gate when someone bumped into him. Both of them groaned in pain when he realized who the one that hit him was no other than Lavi, and he was really looking for him.

"Edward! Where have you been all this time!"

"Um… my cat flew this way so I followed it then I got lost…." _Please don't ask further…_ he thought. "Well next time I will have you carry a map wherever you are."

"Thanks for your consideration Lavi…." He said with a forced smile.

"Well let's go and have breakfast before Komui came to give missions."

"Yeah."

After they ate their breakfast a golem flew next to them and said that Komui had some mission for the two. Edward and Lavi entered the supervisor's room and found out that Allen and Kanda are there also.

"Hi Allen-chan, Yuu-chan!" he greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi Lavi, Edward." He replied with the same tone of cheer. But Edward and Kanda glared at each other gravely which makes the air so tensed.

"Now all of you are here I will tell your mission, they said that a mysterious or haunted house begin to have some weird occurrences."

"Like what?" Lavi asked.

"Like it will be new and all of a sudden it will be old."

"Woah that's strange…" Edward commented while Kanda say his trademark 'che'.

"Lenalee will wait for all of you there so have a safe trip." He said waving his hand.

"Wait a minute!" Kanda and Ed said in unison, "Don't tell me I have to do this with him!" they protested pointing to the other.

"Y…yes?"

"But why all of us? Isn't it much better if we are only few to go there?" Lavi inquired.

"No. they said that a Noah happened to be seen there so we cannot take the risk. If there are many exorcist I think you will have a chance of winning." He explained seriously.

"Okay….."

"I can't believe I need to be with this guy." Again they said at the same time.

"You know if you keep telling words at the same time I think someone might take you as fraternal twins." Allen commented which just added to the thickness of the air.

"Whatever."

~dgm fma~

**Sorry its short I just wrote this chapter out of the blue but it's still included in the story. Sorry that it only has some weird conversations that don't make any sense at all. Anyways PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW~**


	7. Chapter 7

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU! Wish that this years Christmas will turn out fine. So about chapter 6 please don't be angry that it only has some nonsense conversation but chapter 7 is better than that because Edward will have his first mission with Allen, Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi! Yay! I can't choose which one of them will be his companion so I just did this.**

**Gdesertsand: Edward-chan~ good luck for your first mission~**

**Edward: Don't address me as chan!**

**Gdesertsand: Ow…. Then how about Ed-chibi (hides behind the door)**

**Edward: WHO DO YOU CALL A TINY MAN THAT EVEN MOLECULES CAN'T SEE HIM!**

**Gdesertsand: I didn't say that…. Well let's just ignore him. Allen, Kanda, Lavi please do the honor.**

**Edward: Don't ignore me!**

**Allen and Lavi: Yes Ma'am (salute)**

**Kanda: Why should I participate? (annoyed)**

**Gdesertsand: If you did what I want you to do who knows I might add some sweet scenes between you and Allen-chan.**

**Kanda: che (Allen blushes)**

**Allen: Okay let's start the readers will get angry if we stay blabbering like this.**

**Lavi: Hai! Title: My Angel, My Love**

**Allen: Pairings: Edward and Lavi, Kanda and Allen**

**Kanda: Author: gdesertsand**

**Gdesertsand: Now Edward do your part.**

**Edward: Damn, Disclaimer: gdesertsand does not own FMA and DGM or any other anime.**

**Gdesrtsand: Enjoy chapter 7 of My Angel My Love hope you like it~**

**Chapter 7: My angel's Past Memories**

"So we just have to use the ark, enter the gate then we are there?" Edward asked them for confirmation.

"Yes, since that this kind of transportation was much easier than using the train." Allen explained.

"Okay, so why do you use the train if there is something like this ha Lavi?"

"Um… Allen is not here when I went to get you…" He explained lamely.

"You mean you are the one who control it?"

"Hai! Since I'm the only one who knows the song."

"The song?" Edward seemed confused _'what song? Don't tell me that one'_

"Yes, the song is some kind of lullaby… well I don't know it either." He said as he chuckled softly. '_I'm right that one'_ Edward thought

"Let's go so that we can finish it early." Kanda said.

"Hai, hai, don't be so impatient Ba-kanda."

"Shut up moyashi!"

"The name is Allen!"

"Mah, don't start your fight right now."

"Fine let's go." With that Allen summon one of the gates that connect to the other places, specifically to where was Lenalee waiting for them. All of them entered and then they are already there. Lenalee waved her hand to them, "Hello everyone!"

"Lenalee! Thank you for waiting." Allen said.

"No problem. Now shall we see the haunted house?"

"Hai." He said but something growl. Lenalee blinked then laughed softly, "I think we need to eat first."

"Yeah, I think so."

"Great! I think I'm hungry too." Edward joined in.

"Can't your stomachs wait later?" Kanda said he was really annoyed right now.

"No! You must eat when you must eat!" Both boys said.

"'You cannot fight with an empty stomach.'" Edward quoted.

"Che."

~dgm fma~

"Wow… this place is quite good."

"Yes indeed Edward." Lenalee said. Just then a cat meowed.

"What was that thing in your head Edward?" Allen asked.

"Oh… she is my golem, her name was Urd."

"Urd?"

"Yeah."

"Urd isn't it the name of the goddess of past?" Lavi joined in.

"Yeah! I read it in one of the books I found in the library there are three goddesses of time in Norse Mythology, Urd, the goddess of past, Beldandy, the goddess of present, and Skuld the goddess of future." Edward explained.

"Ah… But why Urd, the goddess of past and not Skuld or Beldandy?" Allen asked he was totally clueless on this topic.

"S-e-c-r-e-t." Was all he said back.

"Ow… Edward will you please tell me…" he begged.

"It's for you to figure it out. Oh! I've got an idea! How about while we are taking our time in here why don't we send Urd to the place and collect some information for us?"

"Well… I think it's fine but isn't it a bit dangerous for your golem especially that it is precious to you." Lavi said very concerned to Edward.

"Its fine, Urd has special abilities you know since I'm the one who created her." They all agreed to the plan and ordered their foods. After having their meal it was already dark outside so they decided to rest and leave all the rest tomorrow. They went to their respective rooms and went to sleep, everyone except Edward. He stared outside and look at the sky but it seemed like he was looking through it trying to find something behind it. A simple meow brought him back to reality. He looked down Urd and smiled, "So how was the investigation?"

"Meow~" and the red stone on her forehead shined and revealed the video of the house.

"It is indeed looked like haunted…" then he saw someone in the screen.

"Something is definitely wrong in here." He said gravely, "Why would a girl wandered around it if she knows that it is haunted. She might be greatly involved on this case."

~dgm fma~

Everyone was up early in the morning to start the mission assigned to them. "So what does our cute golem cat found, ne Edward?"

"Lavi, please, Ed is fine I hate formalities. About your question everything that was written on the report was accurate but something is missing."

"Missing?" Lenalee repeated.

"Yes, I found out that there is a girl, probably her age is between 16-18 years old, wanders around the house."

"Che, so what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that? If you were an ordinary human would you wander around it without even showing any hint of fear on your face?" Kanda think for a moment, "Then it means that this girl was an enemy."

"Probably…."

"Ne… Allen it's just me or those two got along together when it is about work?" Lavi asked, rather whispered to Allen. "Yeah I think so…."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, what if she is an accommodator and doesn't fear anything?" Lenalee protested.

"Maybe you're right Lenalee, but we should be careful." Edward replied. (careful since when Ed is careful) "We must be prepared for the worst."

"Okay."

"Okay now everything is fine let's go!" Lavi cheered and walked followed by the others. Unknown to them someone was watching their movements.

"Ne, Tyki they had a new companion. Do you think he is strong enough to battle with us?"

" Lero~it is impossible, lero~"

"I don't know Road. Let's just find out"

"You're right Tyki, but the Earl forbids us to cause them damage especially Allen and the new exorcist with the blonde hair."

"I can understand Allen Walker's case but I'm quite interested to the other. What does he have enough for the Earl to draw interest on him?"

"Oh… I hated it! I want to play with Allen!" she said as she waved lero here and there.

"Stop it, Lero~"

'_Edward Elric that name seemed ring a bell to me'_ Tyki thought.

~dgm fma~

Everyone entered the haunted house. Just when all of them was inside the door was suddenly locked. They seemed to panic, Kanda draw his Mugen to slice it but failed, Lavi tried his hammer and acquired the same result, Allen and Lenalee also tried but also got the same outcome. "I guess we need to find another exit." Ed suggested and turned around when Kanda made him stopped, "Why don't you give it a try?"

"If all of you can't open it then it means that this place has it reason to lock us here, maybe the innocence is in here."

"Or maybe it is a trap from the enemy." Kanda argued.

"If it's the point then we just have to be prepared. Everything is not coincidence it is inevitable, remember that." Then he continued on his walked. (I think I watched too much of xxxholic)

"Kisama…"

"Kanda." Allen called him, "I think Ed is right maybe the innocence is in here."

"Che, whatever." All of them continued to walk, the house seemed so big so they split up into two, Kanda, Allen and Lenalee, and the other group was, Lavi and Edward. They took the right while Allen's group took left.

"Hey, Edward, why didn't you use your alchemy to open the door I think you can do it?"

"No Lavi. I think someone is watching us if I used alchemy will be in big trouble."

"Why?"

"Alchemy must not exist in this world, I don't know why, but Truth forbids me to use it unless it is really needed."

"Then how about Envy?"

"He is currently sleeping."

"WHAT!" Lavi, surprised, left his jaw hanging on the air.

"Close your mouth you might catch some insects." Edward warned him jokingly. Lavi closed his mouth and continued on their task. They walked and walked and walked until they bumped into Allen's group, with a tired and very annoyed Kanda. "Hey, what happened to Yu-chan?"

"Um… well…" And Allen starts to narrate Kanda's misfortunes.

FLASHBACK

"Do you think Edward and Lavi will be fine, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked concerned to their new friend.

"Don't worry Lenalee when Lavi is there near Ed everything will be fine. And it seems that Edward trust Lavi more than anyone else. Also his attitude is somehow similar to Kanda, hahahahaha….." Allen said with humor.

"Zip your mouth Moyashi!"

"It's Allen!"

"Do I care?"

"Yes! You must care!"

"Che, whatever." Kanda reached up to the door's handle just when he opened it a large splash of water greeted him and wet him all over.

"K-Kanda, are you alright?" Lenalee asked.

"Che." Then the bad luck for Kanda Yu starts. First water next, heat, then, pile of books, trap doors and marbles that made him says hi to the floor.

FLASHBACK

Lavi can't stop his hysterical laughs, "Shut up idiot rabbit or I'll slice your bunny ears off your head!"

"Sorry Yu-chan but I never thought that hmmmpphh hahahahhahahahahahahahaha!" Kanda really wanted to slice him but Edward interrupted them, "Lavi you must not laugh at those stuffs…" He said turning blue…

"Why so Edward?" Lenalee asked.

"Because I had been on that situation… I will not really go inside to that laboratory…"

"Laboratory?" Edward sighs and continues on his search when a thought suddenly pop in his mind, "Wait a minute. To open the door you need a key right?"

"Yes, that's common sense." Lavi answered him.

"Then it means we are looking for a key."

"You mean that the innocence is the key?" Lenalee asked having hopes rise up.

"I'm not sure this is just my theory."

"Key… I know I just saw a room full of keys when Kanda greeted the floor." Allen said adding the part of Kanda and the floor.

"Do you really need to remind me of that?"

"Okay then let's go to that room." Allen led them to where is the room, yeah he guided them, and it seems that he remember it clearly because they didn't get lost. When they reached their destination that room is indeed a collection of keys….

"Wow… how should we know which one is the right one?"

"Then we should try it Lenalee."

"But how Allen-kun?" Allen stopped and thinks momentarily.

"Um… you've got a point there 'how?'"

"Hmph. You don't know but you seemed confident all the while."

"Are you picking a fight Ba-Kanda!"

"Bring it on Moyashi!" and they started to glare at each other.

"Hey guys don't you think this one is quite interesting…" Lavi pointed the key that had a unique design. Everyone look at it aside from Edward who was busy at looking at the other keys.

"Yeah… it's quite interesting…" the keys form was a cross but the end was just like any other keys, the difference was a snake around the cross and both of them were on the circle which have a weird symbol inside.

"Hey Ed look at this!" Lavi shouted as he run towards the said teen then suddenly he tripped over just when Ed turned around to look at him. The key hits Edward's forehead making the matter worst Lavi moved the key just how you used it to open a door. Without a warning light came from it and everyone was gone well not gone they are just unconscious.

~dgm fma~

Lavi opened his eyes slowly then when he saw his surrounding he was not in the house but on a grassy plane. He scanned further and saw his comrades, "Allen, Lenalee, Yu wake up!" He said as he shakes their body.

"Where are we?" Allen managed to ask when he waked up followed by the rest.

"I don't know but where is Ed?" he asked looking further more.

"Um… I don't know where Ed is but I think that one was Ed when he was little." Lenalee said pointing at the kid. All of them looked at the said direction and saw a short blonde haired boy and a dirty golden haired boy running together.

"Hurry Al!" the blonde said.

"Wait, brother! Could you run slowly!" the other complained.

"No. mom is waiting for us!"

"I know it."

"Mom we're home!" both of them exclaimed happily.

"Oh my Edward, Alphonse, welcome home seems like you ran all the way here?"

"Hai!" both boys responded.

"Oh no we are in Edward's past…." Allen snapped out his head and asked in disbelief, "What do you mean his past?"

"Just look at it, it was Ed when he was a child and… that… was… his… mother… and… brother…"

"What if it is his future?" Kanda said.

"I will not say that look at the calendar, 1907, could you imagine, 1907, our year was 1923. And Ed's world was different from ours." (Year is just randomly picked up I really don't know the real year.)

"OH GOD WHAT SHALL WE DO!" all of them exclaimed except from Kanda.

**And that's it just what I promised this one is a little longer than chapter 6. So tell me how did you like it? Hate it? But please don't hate it. Anyways please REVIEW because when someone reviews it motivates me to update sooner or later so when there are more reviews I think I will update faster so…. PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING THIS ONE (I think I'm desperate.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY I'm really and truly sorry that I've updated this story really late. I was busy on my studies that I forgot about certain things. Hell I can't even watched my favorite anime due to different circumstances; actually I just did this short chapter last night so as what I always say sorry if it's short. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY by the way**

**Title: My Angel My Love**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: Lavi and Edward, Kanda and Allen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime but I'd like to own fairy tail and fma if it was possible (just joking :) ) Also I do not own the poem I 'm not good at such stuff.**

_I was alone and scared…._

_Go further, I didn't dare…_

_I stood in one place, waiting to be found_

_For it seemed like no ones around_

_So many paths I chose from…_

_Mistake after mistake from then on…_

_Trying to live with no wrong…_

_Trying to do something right once more._

_One decision could have change it all_

_One mistake may have held it all_

_There was no one there to ask for help_

_I broke down inside and I wanted to yelp._

_I closed my eyes and tightened my hands._

_I prayed to God to help me stand_

_I waited for a miracle to make me know_

_Which path I should rely on and go_

_I opened my eyes and looked at the sight_

_My eyes were hurt but my mind could fight_

_I saw a path with light at the end_

_I planned to follow it until the bend_

_I tumbled and fell but I didn't care_

_Because I knew that something was out there_

_I reached the last step and I wanted to shout_

_Because I saw the success I was trying to live out._

"Maybe the innocence has a limitation…" Lavi whispered enough for the rest to hear him.

"If that's the ca—wait this is an innocence doing?" Allen asked in disbelief.

"What else do you think it is Moyashi?" Kanda glared at him angrily. Allen returned the glare, "The name is Allen. At least I'm not as idiot as you because you are the king of idiots."

"Do you want a fight moyashi?"

"Bring it on Ba-kanda!" then electric current started to form between them.

"Both of you will you stop!" and Kanda and Allen both have a sore cheek because of Lenalee's slap.

"Thanks Lenalee."

"No problem Lavi. Now about the time limitation."

"About it I think the ability of the innocence will expire when it reached it's limit." Lavi theorized.

"So we will wait while we watched this little miscreant's memories?" Kanda asked as usual annoyed.

"Probably and obviously yes Kanda." Kanda 'tch' while Allen and Lenalee smirked at him.

_Now I really wanted to know what kind of past does Edward has…_ Lavi thought.

_I was alone and scared…._

_Go further, I didn't dare…_

_I stood in one place, waiting to be found_

_For it seemed like no ones around_

All of them can't believe their own eyes at what happened before them. At one moment the family was happy together then a disease killed their mother. The two children learn to support the other especially the older one, even though they are still yearning for their mother's warmth, for her love and kindness. And because of that desire they attempt the forbidden one: Human Transmutation.

"I can't believe it… such a horrible sight…" Lenalee can't take it anymore even though their senses, aside from seeing and hearing, are not functional inside the memory realm she can imagine the smell of the blood, the blood from Edward child's body that slowly draining his life.

"Wait, where will he go?" Allen asked which is as scared as Lenalee. He knows exactly what the feeling of reviving someone is but he didn't expect that Edward had done more than him. He made Mana an Akuma, but this sight is scarier than an Akuma.

"I think he wants to reach the armor on the ground." Kanda said not annoyed but shocked was clearly painted on his face. Lavi can't speak he was speechless, so that's why Edward seriously think that he was a demon when they first met. It was because he thought that he had killed his own mother and little brother. The next phrase made his ice prison that enveloped his heart cracked a bit.

"_Bring him back he is my little brother. I'll give you anything, my arm, my leg I've give you even my heart so please bring him back!"_

It was as if, if it was possible, their shock reached a second degree. Lenalee closed her eyes the other three couldn't take a move they are frozen. Then a beam of light covers their visions.

_So many paths I chose from…_

_Mistake after mistake from then on…_

_Trying to live with no wrong…_

_Trying to do something right once more._

_One decision could have change it all_

_One mistake may have held it all_

_There was no one there to ask for help_

_I broke down inside and I wanted to yelp._

"I can't believe this. I can't really believe such thing…."

"Lenalee all of us have different past."

"But Lavi this is not fair for them!" Lenalee said she was on verge of tears. She know the feelings of being forced to do something against your will, but Edward he, he never showed his real self after _that. _He suppressed all his feelings inside, he tried to make the right choices but why such a life full of sadness. He was being forced to do something just because he didn't have any choice, and that was not fair for her. She always had her brother and friends when she broke down but Edward didn't have, he always acted strong for his precious little brother.

Believing that he could finally achieve their goals then different gaffe will approach. The little girl named Nina; it almost made Ed to lose his sanity when he couldn't save her. Because of that also it nearly caused Ed to throw away his own life.

"But because of that also it made him strong, enough to stand on his two own feet." Kanda said trying to comfort someone very important to him.

"Yes… you're right." Allen said, walking forward is what Mana had taught him. Still his stomach couldn't take it.

Next scene it was when Ed knew that the one they revived was not their mother. In order to prove it he and his grandma Pinako dug the grave where they put the corpse of the failed transmutation. Then his father was right it was not his mother it was someone else, when he found out about it he broke down into hysterical laughs.

"Don't tell me…." Lenalee could not finished her sentence.

"Did he really lose it…." Kanda and Allen whispered.

_Ed is this the reason why? Are these memories the reason why you acted like that_ Lavi thought. But they didn't have a chanced to see what happened next for the innocence has reached its limit and they can hear someone was calling them.

_Lavi! Allen! Stupid samurai! Lenalee! Wake up!_

It was Ed! Stupid samurai when Kanda had a chance he will definitely make him pay for calling him that. Slowly they vanished from the memory realm until Lavi was the last one but before he vanished he heard something

_I closed my eyes and tightened my hands._

_I prayed to God to help me stand_

_I waited for a miracle to make me know_

_Which path I should rely on and go_

_I opened my eyes and looked at the sight_

_My eyes were hurt but my mind could fight_

_I saw a path with light at the end_

_I planned to follow it until the bend_

_I tumbled and fell but I didn't care_

_Because I knew that something was out there_

_I reached the last step and I wanted to shout_

_Because I saw the success I was trying to live out._

_Edward you're a liar you know that. You do believe in God, so it means you've got what you wanted right?_

"Lavi! Allen! Stupid samurai! Lenalee! Wake up!" Edward said as he shrugged each of them. Then little by little they opened their eyes and met a very worried face of the blonde.

"E-Edward?" Lavi asked

"Yes it's me. Oh thank God, all of you made me worry I was trying to wake you up for the past five minutes."

"Five minutes?" All of them asked in surprised.

"Why, yes?"

"Are you sure midget or you just didn't know how to count?"

"Stupid samurai I know how to count and I'm sure because I had a watched in here. And DON'T CALL ME SMALL WILL YOU!" He said annoyed.

"Is that true Ed?"

"Yes Lavi after the light all of you fell on the ground unconscious."

"Five minutes?"

"Yes. But before we have our chatting I think someone needs to explain everything to us."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey you, care to explain everything to us?" Edward called to the empty room. At first all of them were curious on what does Ed mean but then a girl showed herself in front of them. She has a chocolate colored hair her age seemed like 16 or so just how Ed described. She wore a cherry red dress with flowers on it; her eyes had a lonely color of blue. There was a moment of silence then she spoke, "Please leave now…."

"And why should we? Plus you still haven't answered my question. Also who are you?"

"My name is Lara the owner of this house." Edward, every minute that passed he became serious.

"The owner of this house you say? As much as I know the owner was Michael Tania. But he died a few months ago. Do you want me to tell you my theory?" Lara bit her lower lip, she knows, she certainly knows what Ed meant. "Please leave now the house doesn't like you in here."

"The house? I think you mean was you."

"Ed just what are you talking about?" Lavi asked he was totally out of the topic in fact the rest of them aside from Edward and Lara. "Just what exactly do you mean?" he asked again.

"Lara Tania the wife of Michael Tania. They had lived together in this place before a deadly disease separate them. Due to her desperation to see him again the innocence responded to her plea. But as what I have said earlier it was just my theory on the innocence part."

"Are you implying that she was the accommodator?" Lenalee asked slowly regaining her composure.

"Is that true Miss Lara?" Allen inquired. Slowly Lara's body shivered in fear or was it… sorrow in her eyes?

"Leave. Now."

"Miss Sara if you will answer us we might be able to help you."

"Please. Lea-" There was a sudden explosion that almost destroyed the house. And what they saw was unbelievable or you might say a wrong timing, for there were 10 level four akumas and two Noahs namely Rhode and Tyki, the Noah of dreams and the Noah of pleasure.

"My, my we meet again shonen."

"Allen hello~ I really miss you~"

"Allen who the hell are those two?" Edward asked dispassionately.

"Noahs. The girl was Rhode Kamelot, the Noah of dreams and the other was Tyki Mikk the Noah of pleasure." Allen explained briefly. (I forgot the spelling of Mikk so forgive me if it's wrong.) Edward, remembering the conversation he had with his father made him to be on guard more. His eyes were full of determination to defeat them.

"Oh… Rhode you can play with your Allen I want the blonde."

"Hey! Not fair his mine! I want to show him my dream realm!" and the two kept debating on who will got the chance to fight Edward.

"O… Allen you've got a rival on Rhode's list." Lavi teased.

"Shut up Lavi."

"Enough! He is mine whether you like it or not."

"Hey wait a minute Rhode!" But she didn't listen to his protest she waved her hand on the air as if casting a spell then without a word everything went blank for Ed.

"Edward!" all of their worries were starting to increase every second. Rhode's realm is the one that you hide deep inside your own. And for they have witnessed the horrifying past of Ed they don't know where God will led him to.


	9. Chapter 9

**AT LAST! FINALLY! I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE! Too much joy I guess, well, I want to say sorry to all of you. My computer was broken due to personal circumstances but now it was already fixed! So where was I … oh yeah! Chapter 9 of My Angel My Love hope you will like this one!**

**Title: My Angel My Love**

**Pairings: Edward and Lavi, Allen and Kanda**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BOTH OF THEM OR ANY ANIME! (guess I really missed that phrase)**

**Chapter 9: A Lover's song**

Edward groaned a little, when his body slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and saw that he was not with his company anymore where was he… oh no… he was in Rhode's dream realm. But… WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS! Everything was…. How shall he put it… undefined? No. sarcastic? No. creepy….. yeah that's it creepy! The place was very creepy it makes him shivered. "Okay now I don't get it how the hell did I got in here in the first place?" he asked to no one, well that's what he thought but someone answered him, "Because I want to play with you~" the voice said merrily. This one cause him to have fear at the menacing tone, it was a sadistic tone if you want to defined it, according to Ed's vocabulary, and he really hate it whenever he have a thing to be afraid of. He looked around trying to search for the origin of the voice. He didn't notice that **she** was already behind him and said, "Oh~ don't worry I will not hurt you, for the mean time, I mean." As she clung on his shoulders making Edward's feeling worst enough towards the dreamer. "Will you let go of me, Noah of dreams Rhode Kamelot?" the Noah made a faked pout as she released him from her grasped.

"I'm glad that you know me. Was that my dear Allen who told you about me?" she asked as she tiptoed away from the alchemist, "Or was that your dear father the 14th?"

Edward's eyes widen in disbelief, "How the hell did you know about it?"

"That's because I'm the Noah of dreams. I know everything! Except schools and assignments~" she answered as she spins herself around merrily. "But don't worry I will not tell it to anyone especially the Millennium Earl."

"I don't know what to say but I guess thanks and why so is enough for me to say." He said trying to mock her.

"That's because I love to kept things interesting." She said looking at the alchemist with her sardonic eyes. Edward got irritated, _'__this__kid__loves__to__play__with__other__'__s__lives__**especially**__**MY**____**life**__**' **_he thought. The blonde sighed and start to walk slowly, for a moment, in circle before he said, "You love games, don't you? Particularly playing with human life?"

"You're really smart Mr. Alchemist… but calling you alchemist is not quite right let's see… how about I call you Edward-chan? But that's too long…"

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT SUCH A GIRLY NAME! AND IN THE FIRST PLACE WE ARE NOT THAT CLOSE SO, DON'T START CALLING ME NAMES!"

"Temper, temper Fullmetal…" Edward's patience run out and clapped his hands and put it on the ground to make a spear. He pointed the newly made weapon in front of Rhode's throat. "I will not allow anyone to call me in that name anymore except if I allow it so."

"You do really have a short temper Fullmetal." Rhode continued.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it up for you." Vicious eyes are starting to burned.

"Make me." The Noah mocked.

Edward slashed her but she disappeared in an instance, well it doesn't surprised Ed he was used to it, fighting a shape shifting palm tree that always disappeared out of nowhere, but there is no connect, is there? He didn't move, he just focused on sensing the girl.

"Let's settle a deal shall we?"

"And why should I agree to someone like you?"

"Oh~ you're bad~ even though I'm a Noah I always keep my promises~"

"How should I know that you're telling the truth?"

"That's why let's have a deal~"

'_What__a__persistent__brat.__' _He thought, as he sweat dropped, _'__Does__she__even__listens__to__me?__'_ he closed his eyes trying to choose his best option right now. If he will not say yes he might spend his whole life in a dream… but if he say yes he might fall in her trap. What shall he choose? There was a long unending silence…

"Fine, what's your deal?"

"Oh~ I'm glad you say yes~ I thought it will take a hundred years or so just to decide~"

"Say it now before I changed my mind!"

"Temper, temper… well it's just simple hide and seek. I will be the one who hides and you will be the one who seeks, if you managed to find me I will give you the key to that door." She said as she points to the door that appeared out of nowhere. "That door was the exit."

"Hide and seek? You're making these damn things a lot difficult." Edward said as he made a scowl.

"That's because I'm a child~" and the Noah vanished from where she stood before. The game started without a word.

~dgmfma~laved~yullen~

"Edward! Edward! Edward! _WAKE__UP__FOR__HEAVEN__'__S__SAKE,__EDWARD!__" _Lavi shouted trying to break the unending spell that was cast upon the blonde teen. He shook the boy back and forth but still his attempts turned to futility.

"Don't waste your time Bookman Jr. no one can break through Rhode's dream realm unless he might think on doing the same thing you have done before." Tyki said. "But I really doubt he can survive his sanity based on his past memories."

"Shut…. Your…. Trap…." Lavi hissed between his breaths.

"What? Is he really important to you or you are just interested on him because he was a unique being to be recorded for history's sake?" the Noah continued to say his insults.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lavi shouted as he lunged his weapon to Tyki who, on the other hand, easily dodged it. "You've got no right to say such things…."

"Why am I wrong? Bookman Jr." and anger consumed Lavi totally. Signaling, that the fight between the fierce and the covetous had already begun.

Lavi continued to attack endlessly but it was totally obvious that he got no plan or strategy on how to defeat the enemy he just shove his hammer here and there, all that was in his mind was to kill him. His wrecking the whole place but the Noah remained woundless while Lavi was the reversed. It was Tyki who was winning but the rabbit was too blinded with range to see it.

"Whoa, it's been a long time since I saw those eyes. If I remember it correctly you wear those eyes when we met in Japan, you always lost yourself when your comrades' life were in danger… or was that the real you?" Tyki said adding the fuel to the fire.

"LAVI! CALM DOWN! You can't defeat him if you can't think straight!" Allen yelled to his friend, he got a point Lavi clearly can't defeat the Noah he knows it but the fire that kept burning was hard to be extinguished. Aside from yelling Allen can't do anymore to help him because he was currently fighting the Level 4 akuma. Him, Lenalee and Kanda.

"Damn did that stupid rabbit lost his rationality or he is just stupid enough not to understand his present situation." Kanda said pretty annoyed.

"Kanda your words will not helped us." Lenalee scold as she was having a hard time to fight so many level 4 akuma. Yes, it was a big help that Crown Clown was with them but having it right now will not changed their condition. If what they heard was true that the new exorcist can eliminate numerous level 4 in an instance then they hope that Edward solve the riddle sooner. But, the current problem is the current problem and their problem is Lavi right now.

The rabbit didn't give a damn to his surroundings he just continues his futile attacks until something hit him on the head. "Ouch! What the hell was that?" he said then he saw Urd, Ed's cat as well as golemn, staring angrily in front of him. But his mind is still not that perfect enough to think what was the cat trying to say to him. "Move! You stupid cat!" at this Urd, grew mad and scratch Lavi with its sharpened claws numerous times. Still the act breaks some wrath inside him and he regained some of his known attitudes. "What is your problem, Urd?"

"MEOW!"

"Are you mad at me?"

"MEOW!"

"Why?"

"MEOW! MEOW!" and the cat start to gestures something that only the bookman can tell what was what, Maybe just a bit of it.

"As if I can understand what you want to say but let me translate what I understand 'trust in my master for he will return sure enough so do not waste your time with this stupid noah thing.' Am I right?"

"Meow~" Urd nodded triumphantly.

"Thanks Edward's Neko-chan." Lavi smiled and took a deep breath. "Now let's continue shall we?" he said with new confidence which made Tyki a little…angry? Round two begin.

~NekoNeko meowmeow~

_A boat…he was lying on a boat that was set a sail…a river…a river of blood. He can hear screams…he can feel their pain…oh…they're driving him insane…sleep…sleep…until you forgot everything…until the mind goes…blank…and eternal suffering will embrace your golden orbs…_

**And that's it for now. I'm sorry I can't keep my promise to update sooner I'm busy preparing for college. I need to take entrance exams so I need to focus more on my studies. So sorry…. Please don't get angry….**

**Before I forgot I've just taken interest in eyeshield 21, is there an episode in anime series and in manga that explains why Hiruma Youichi hates his father? Oh~ if you know please tell me~ (looking at you with puppy eyes)**

**And as usual please REVIEW (oh how I miss to read your reviews especially Truedespair)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Everyone it's nice to be back again! So December is here as well as Christmas! Let's have a merry Christmas this year!**

**Title: My Angel My Love**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: Laved and Yullen**

**Disclaimer: Don't own both of them**

**Chapter 10: A Lover's song Part 2**

_A boat…_

_he was lying on a boat that was set a sail…_

_a river…_

_a river of blood…_

_He can hear screams…_

_he can feel their pain…_

_oh…_

_they're driving him insane…_

_sleep…_

_sleep…_

_until you forgot everything…_

_until the mind goes…_

_blank…_

_and eternal suffering will embrace your golden orbs…_

He was there, he didn't know how but he was there lying on the boat that was set a sail along with the other boats. He tried to sit up and look around. His eyes widen in shock as he saw coffins at each boat. There was so many of them, countless of them. Just seeing those things makes him mad, makes him sick… it made him remember all his sufferings.

He wanted to wake up, he wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible… but he can't he was chained… literally for he is not on the boat anymore but on a vast field of corpse. His eyes were wide of fear, there were blood everywhere the smell of it is enough to make his mind go blank. But he can't he should get out, he must get out everyone is fighting and he must fight also.

But if he fights just like in the past then who will protect him? Who will save him? Who will free him from this madness right now? He just wanted to sleep; he just wanted to rest…

"Nii-san…" his eyes shot open as he heard that familiar voice, that young innocent voice that he will never forget was now calling him.

"Al?" He asked. His body trembled, his breath is hoarse, his eye filled with fear, as he saw what was or who was in front of him. There he saw his little brother… his precious little brother covered in blood.

"Nii-san… what have you done?" the person in front of him stretch his hand in an attempt to grab him.

His voice wasn't coming out in a moment but then, "AHHHHHH!"

He tried to run, breaking the chains that bound him on the damp, but in every step he stumbles. Hands that suddenly erupt from the ground will grab him and he will shove it out of his way. He run farther only to bump with people covered in blood.

"Fullmetal, why didn't you listen to my orders?"

"Ed, why didn't you save us?"

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why?"

"_Why?_"

He covered his ears with his hands trying to block the voices that made him insane. "Why did you kill me? _My__son?_" he opened his eyes just to see his mother that slowly turned in a deformed form. "Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT!"

"Then why not kill them so that they will finally shut up?" someone asked. He looked behind and saw… himself… himself with a devious smile, hands covered with blood.

"W-what did you just said?"

"I said that you just need to kill them all." The blonde said with a shrug.

"How could you say such thing!" he suddenly shouted

"Why that's just easy look…" and with just a swift cut his mother was slash in half gaining a shower of blood, "See. I told you it was just easy, especially to someone like you. The youngest state alchemist, the genius one, honestly that was just a piece of cake for you, someone who already memorize the components of a human body." He said in a mocking tone. Edward just stared in horror at his doppelganger, impossible… this was utterly impossible! He will never do that! He will never do such inhumane thing!

"Oh… Are we scared? You don't need to be scared you already tried human transmutation right? You're the reason why your brother lost his body…"

"Shut… up…" the other alchemist walked toward him until he can whisper to his ear what he wanted to say, "You killed him…" tears started to stream down, guilt is flowing endlessly, "SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Oh… but I am you, why should I leave you?" this is too much… this torture is too much. One by one he will lose his mind.

"DON'T GIVE ME A DAMN WILL YOU STUPID PIPSQUEK! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD THE RGHT TO TORMENT YOU!" a voice abruptly heard in his mind. "KILLING SOMEONE! ESPECIALLY YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER! OH! GIVE ME BREAK WILL YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN KILL A WEAK HOMMUNCULUS! AND WILL I REMIND YOU STOP PITYING YOURSELF IT MAKES ME DISGUSTED! I JUST LIKE TO RING A BELL, YOU WE ARE IN THE SAME BODY! WE SHARE THE SAME BODY! SO WILL YOU STAND UP THERE AND LET'S LEAVE THIS DAMN STINKING PLACE! YOU ARE REALLY AN IDIOT PIPSQUEK IF YOU LET THESE ILLUSIONS INVADE YOUR SANITY! HUH IF YOU WILL GO INSANE THEN I'D RATHER STAY INSIDE THE DAMN GATE OF TRUTH THAN WITH YOU!" Envy shouted without breaking a breath, didn't know he can do that. But thanks to that Edward was suddenly brought up to reality. He stood up chuckling a little, "Oh my I didn't know that you care too much Envy?"

"S-shut up… I just want to get outside."

"Before that we need to get rid of that little damn girl." Unknown to him Rhode can't hear Envy that's why she got curious when Ed suddenly regain his composure and talked to himself.

"My, my what do we have in here?" the doppelganger said with an amused tone but before he could hear the teen's reply he was kicked on the gut by no other than Edward Elric, "I don't give a damn with this useless games Rhode Kamelot. Time's up."

"How did you know?"

"It seems like the one you are copying is my father when his still young."

"H-how can you tell that?"

"Easy if I look closely I can see Hohenheim's face and don't tell me we look alike 'cause we're not! And I also notice that you are fond of my father."

"Well…can't argue with that. Sigh I do really like and LOVE your father."

"If you love him then why say you like him just get to the point. I didn't know that he is popular in your family. Wait… you… said… you… love… him…"

Rhode nodded and disaster fell upon him, "WHAT THE HELL!"

**And that's it for now dear readers! So please REVIEW what do you think will happen next time? Here' a short introduction for the next chapter: Lover's song part 3 (This poem is mine by the way.)**

_Shattered windows, grieving walls_

_Helpless sinners, binding souls_

_Darkness crept upon the dawn_

_As the crow reach its throne._

_Help me oh lovely one_

_Move ahead before it's gone_

_Time is near and never waits_

_For the death of a senseless faith_

_Reach my hand, tear my wings_

_Forgotten past, forgotten peace_

_Left me in misery, the light is gone_

_Start to draw the crooked land_

_The clock strike twelve_

_Cinderella is dead_

_The wonderland has been erased_

_For Alice start to rest_

_Wound my wings if you may_

_Hope it may give you such gay_

_You already dictated my life_

_Just when you stop the fight_

_So tell me now the truth_

_The freedom from a painted gloom_

_Liberty is imprisoned now and then_

_Wound my wings my lovely foe._

"_What are you reading?"_

"_Nothing, just a poem written by the 14th."_

"_I didn't know he used to write one."_

"_I think he is telling someone's tale."_

"_Really? Who?"_

"_Someone dear to him, someone whom he knew will take good care for everything he loved, someone whose soul is here but the body is not."_

"_Are you saying the own tale of the 14th?"_

"_The 14th and **his** tale."_

"_I can't understand you." And he didn't pay any attention to her._

"_Soon **he** will understand it; time will curse me if I destroyed its flow. Now I want to know how far the golden sun can shine in the endless night."_


	11. extra chapter

**Hey there everyone PLEASE READ THIS WARNING: this one is just an extra chapter so don't expect too much. I REPEAT THIS IS JUST AN EXTRA CHAPTER THIS IS NOT THE CHAPTER 11 JUST AN EXTRA PLEASE READ THIS WARNING SO YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED.**

**Title: My Angel My love**

**Pairings: LavEd and YuLlen**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime!**

**EXTRA CHAPTER (DID YOU READ MY WARNING?)**

Everyone in the black order was busy putting decorations all over the HQ. The Science department, finders and exorcists were all excited for the happy gatherings that will happen tonight but our newbie doesn't know what these entire ruckuses are about.

"Um… Lavi may I asked you about this mess?"

"Oh? What do you mean Ed?" Lavi asked back while busy cutting some paper ornaments.

"I mean, why all of you busy preparing for a party? What are you celebrating for?"

"You mean you don't know!"

"Will I ask you if I know?"

"Honestly Ed don't you know Christmas?"

"Do I look someone who believes at such things and as far as I remember December has already passed?"

"Well… okay I take back what I said about Christmas, what about New Year?"

"It's already January 4 Lavi."

"Well that's what exactly this is for! We didn't get the chance to celebrate _Christmas and New Year_ that's why we are doing it now!"

"Ah… okay, count me out." Edward said and ready to leave just then Lavi grabbed him from behind.

"Just where do you think you are going?"

"Out."

"Oh no you will not go anywhere! You will help too!"

"Didn't I tell you count me out!"

"Do you really think I will do that?"

"_Yes_"

"Oh Ed don't test me who knows I might mistake your antenna as a paper ornament and cut it out of pure coincidence." Lavi said gravely.

"Oni!"

Allen and Kanda were busy preparing the dining room, when the snow falls. "Look Kanda it's already snowing outside~" Allen said as he watched.

"Yeah, the snow is as white as your hair."

"Now, now don't start to joke."

"I'm not. Your hair is as white as snow and you lips is as red as blood, soft and pure." Kanda as he slowly lean his body closer to Allen.

"Who do you think I am? Snow white?"

"No. You are my lovely snow that will never melt no matter how hot it may get. Mine and only mine."

"Who are you and what did you do to my Kanda?"

"Oh shut up don't ruin the mood I rarely got this opportunity."

"Okay I will only allow you to dominate me this time and this time only."

"With pleasure." Kanda said as he kissed his lover passionately.

**I REPEAT THIS IS JUST AN EXTRA BUT STILL PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there everyone! Okay I just want to make things clear in chapter 8 Edward said Lara right then Allen said Sara so just to set things right it was Lara and not Sara I'm sorry for my errors in typing. (It proves that I'm not checking what I'm doing and I know that I must not brag about such an embarrassing attitude.) So that we make it clear let's start the new chapter!**

**Edward: Hey! Can I ask you something?**

**G-chan: What?**

**Edward: Why is he in here?**

**Rikuo: Who? Me?**

**Edward: Yes, who else?**

**G-chan: I invited him to do the disclaimer.**

**Rikuo: Yes she invited me.**

**Lavi: Are you a yokai?**

**Rikuo: Quarter of my blood is yokai but the rest is human.**

**G-chan: Enough! Let's just get started!**

**Edward: Why does someone from a yakuza is in here especially from a yokai clan. You know I'm a military officer!**

**Rikuo: Hmmm… Let's see if you can capture me I Nura Rikuo the third heir of Nura Gumi the Lord of Pandemonium.**

**G-chan: Enough!**

**Title: My Angel My Love**

**Pairings: Laved and Yullen**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rikuo: gdesertsand does not own any anime or any of its characters.**

**g-chan: Thanks!**

**Edward: Still why is he in here?**

**g-chan: Enough! Oh special request after this chapter please read the next paragraph or sentences that have this symbol ***

**Chapter 11: Garden of dreams**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Edward shouted furiously.

"I don't want to explain the details to you. Beside you already said that you don't give a damn to our game and you already win so bye-bye." Rhode said as she waved her hand to him. Edward was preparing for his next rant when everything faded away, "W-what is this?"

"Let's play again next time. Edward Elric." And everything went blank…

"Chibi I think I have enough shocking news for today." Envy said bluntly.

"I hope so."

~dgm~fma~laved~yullen~

Clashing of metals can be heard, screaming is there, death is slowly introducing itself to the team of exorcists… no one can stop their fate… or is there? Allen was already exhausted he was fighting endlessly why does level four akuma is so damn hard to defeat! Especially in this cornered situation. Hell! This akuma is trying to shred him into pieces! He was dodging continuously but a flash of light caught him off guard giving the enemy an opportunity to knock him on the ground. Upon seeing this Kanda shoved his enemy and ran toward his lover.

"Are all right, bean sprout?"

"Y-yes… I think so…" He said as he tried to stand up.

"Don't push yourself."

"I must fight or else…"

"Then blame yourself for letting the enemy get a score on you."

"Shut up baka-" he was cut off when they heard a deafening scream that comes from the blonde and the Noah of dreams.

"AAAHHHHH!" because of this everyone stop. Even Lavi and Tyki, who was fighting in mid-air, the noah landed on one of the roofs while the usagi used his hammer to balance himself.

"Rhode! What happened?"

"It's no use…" she said out of nowhere.

"What?" Tyki is being left out in the dark again.

"It's no use… he is already angry… let's leave for now." Rhode said as she holds her stomach in pain, "I didn't know it will hurt more outside my realm…"

"What happened, Rhode? Explain it right now!"

"Oh~ Tyki you are being out of your character you know that~" she said playfully as she opened lero. "Let's leave, let the akuma handle them." And started to summon one of her heart-shaped like doors. Tyki at first hesitated, he wanted to know why Edward does seems familiar to him but he is not in the position right now so he followed the other Noah.

"Wait we are not finished yet!" Lavi screamed.

"Well we must postpone it again bookman Jr." then they disappeared.

"Wait-"

"Answer my damn question you damn Noah of dreams!" this time everyone's eyes were on Edward as he staggered to stand up. He looks pretty angry I might add.

"How dare you to curse a Noah!" shouted one of the akuma.

"How dare I? How dare **she** leaving me without answering my question? Aaahhh! I've had enough! Let me finish all of you right here, right now and let's get that damn innocence so I can go home and rest!" he prepared himself to jump wings erupted again from his back but this time it is pure black composed of feathers when he was already flying up above others he spread it and sharp and solid feathers fall on them and in just five minutes all of the enemies were gone already. That's what they thought.

"Well… that was fast…" Allen said in astonishment, now he knows why Lavi was so excited when he narrated to him how he encountered the blonde alchemist.

The red haired exorcist was about to get the attention of Edward when a level four akuma appeared behind the alchemist. "I know your ability and how fast you move. As long as I don't get near you and your weapons you can't kill me." The akuma said as he grinned maniacally which made Edward to be startled and gave the enemy a chance to kick him hard on his stomach sending him flying further into the sky. It took him a few minutes to regain his composure and prepare to attack but the akuma didn't gave him a chance as a series of bullets were fired directly at him and then everything was covered in smoke.

"Ed! Ed! Ahh! Damn it!" Lavi shouted hoping to get a response from his friend. Why? Why he is so concerned about him? _Maybe because… because… we are alike somehow… Ah! No need to think about it right now! _He thought.

"Hahahaha take that you useless exorcist you have no right to curse a Noah now di-" the akuma didn't finished its sentence because something choked the demon and found out that he was face to face with someone who had amethyst eyes that tells go-back-to which-hell-you-came-from in a frightening way which scared the akuma. When the smoke slowly fade away, enough for the fighters see each other but not for the audience, the akuma didn't saw his blonde enemy instead a green haired boy who owns the amethyst eyes and wears a mini skirt, he also found that the thing that was strangling the akuma was a snake that was connected to the teens arm as if like it was really intact in there, but the truth it is.

"Listen to me carefully you have no right to insult pipsqueak only **I **have the right to do that now die and go back where you came from stupid akuma." Envy said as the snake, namely a cobra, bit the neck of the akuma and the venom spread so fast, "Another advice I am more demonic than you so you will never ever defeat me!" and it exploded in unison with his last statement.

"Pipsqueak don't start falling asleep in a battlefield next time." He said as he gave back the control to his host.

"Don't call me small…" and Edward passed out resulting him to fall fortunately Lavi was fast enough to catch him before he get more serious injuries. "Edward! Edward! Wake up!" He shook the boy frantically when they landed.

"What happened?" Lenalee asked as she runs toward them followed by the other two exorcists.

"I don't know!" he said his anger starting to rise again, making Lenalee to back away a little, how could he snapped at her like that she also cares for Edward and honestly how come he is more emotional right now, no since the fight began. When she was about to shout back someone brought them to reality.

"Before you start fighting each other because of temper let me remind you that chibi needs medical attention right now his body is still not used to shape shifting so you might found some wounds on his back. Let me also add we both need to get some rest so as much as possible don't wake us up especially chibi. Also don't tell him what I said right now or else YOU'RE ALL DEAD." And everyone became silent again.

Allen was the first one who spoke, "Quickly let's tend Edward's wounds!" and Lavi stand up carrying Edward in a bridal style but the _nearest_ hospital is _far _from where they are, no choice but to use their remaining strength.

"W-wait I can help you…" someone said from behind that caught their attention. They look at the source and found Lara. "I-I'm a doctor, I-I have tools in my house that can help you…" she said meekly, "Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Lavi said rather shouted again.

"Lavi! You're not helping again!" Lenalee scolded him which brought him to the ground, "Sorry…" and Lara's face softened, "It's okay let's go inside." So the house was the haunted masion…

~Dgm fma~

Rhode and Tyki were both in the common room as usual the guy is smoking while the dreamer read one of her books. Then something caught her eyes,

_Shattered windows, grieving walls_

_Helpless sinners, binding souls_

_Darkness crept upon the dawn_

_As the crow reach its throne._

_Help me oh lovely one_

_Move ahead before it's gone_

_Time is near and never waits_

_For the death of a senseless faith_

_Reach my hand, tear my wings_

_Forgotten past, forgotten peace_

_Left me in misery, the light is gone_

_Start to draw the crooked land_

_The clock strike twelve_

_Cinderella is dead_

_The wonderland has been erased_

_For Alice start to rest_

_Wound my wings if you may_

_Hope it may give you such gay_

_You already dictated my life_

_Just when you stop the fight_

_So tell me now the truth_

_The freedom from a painted gloom_

_Liberty is imprisoned now and then_

_Wound my wings my lovely foe._

This poem brought a smile on her face which the Noah of pleasure finds it as creepy.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing, just a poem written by the 14th."

"I didn't know he used to write one."

"I think he is telling someone's tale."

"Really? Who?"

"Someone dear to him, someone whom he knew will take good care for everything he loved, someone whose soul is here but the body is not."

"Are you saying the own tale of the 14th?"

"The 14th and **his** tale."

"I can't understand you." And he didn't pay any attention to her, and started to leave the room before the other accidentally attempt murder on him not that he don't trust they were family but still her smile gives creeps to him.

"_Soon__**he**__will understand it; time will curse me if I destroyed its flow. Now I want to know how far the golden sun can shine in the endless night." _She thought.

~Dgm Fma~

He was running, he continued to run but why he is running? He didn't know. All he knows is that he was chasing over something but what is that something? It was dark but as he run further a hint of light presents itself in front of him it became brighter and brighter until he covered his eyes before he became blind.

"MEOW!" a loud, well meow helped him to wake up from his wondering. He slowly opened his eyes and adjusted them for a while because of the light in the room when it were conditioned enough he tried to search for familiar faces and found his cat on top of him.

"Urd?" he called for confirmation if it was his cat, then it assured him that he was right because when he called her name wings erupted on her back and flew happily above him that made its master chuckle a bit.

Now where was he? This is certainly not his room at the hotel and this is not _his room_ at the order. He sat down for second and then regretted it as a large headache entered his system. Now the other question is how the hell did he get in here? Oh… don't tell that he got captured again…

"Oh… I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Someone who just entered the room asked him suddenly making it hard for him to distinguish who it was. But then it was a woman's voice but definitely it doesn't own by Lenalee and thankful enough not by Rhode.

"I feel like I've made a rematch with colonel bastard and added Lin's swordsmanship that makes my head hurt a thousand times…" He said lazily not thinking about his surroundings until…

"Who is Colonel bastard and Lin?" now he _knew _that voice.

"Lavi! How are you?" he said as he tried to stand up but slip fortunately Lavi was there to grab him.

"Hey, easy you still need some rest and everyone is fine. You should thank Ms. Lara for helping you."

"Uh…"

"Mr. Exorcist as much as I like to appear younger I think it is much appropriate for you to call me Mrs. Instead of Ms." Lara said.

"Oh… yes, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay as long as you understand. Now how do you feel?" She said fixing her gaze at Edward.

"Better I think. Thanks by the way for healing me."

"It's okay it is my duty as a doctor."

"Oh…" wait doctor? She is a _doctor_. Wait, wait, wait, we must think it up. The innocence is in here, which its power is to revive memories, her husband died, she looks like an 16 or 18 teenager, she is a doctor, she lives in this house… oh… now it's clear…

"So we are the prisoner or we became your prisoner unintentionally." Edward said in a sad tone. Everything was clear.

"Yes. I thought you would figure it out."

"Now that the pieces are put together everything became clear enough for me to summarize it."

"I'm glad you did."

"Huh? Wait, what exactly do you mean by that Ed?" Lavi asked he is being left in the dark (just like what happened to Tyki.)

"Well, why don't you look at it like this: She is the wife of Tania but she looks so young yet she is a doctor and Tania died at the age of eighty surely I think he had some honor not to marry a young woman at his old age. Then we saw the innocence which make the others saw someone else memories, a house that changes constantly. Now do you get my point?" Lavi think for a moment and place the puzzle pieces at the right order.

"Ah! So you mean we are trap inside the memories of Mrs. Lara because of the innocence!"

"Exactly. But the question is why?" He asked as he looked at Lara straight in the eyes. At first she shut it the opened it slowly.

"I love my husband very much. We spend our time together, I was a doctor and he was a professor. I know our jobs made us busy but we still find time. Then after fifteen years of being together we found out that he had a cancer and can't live for long. I tried my best but I was too late, when he died I really wanted to revive him but someone stop me he said that I will just inflict more sufferings in my deceased husband. I didn't know what to do so I stayed that night inside this very same house that was the time when I saw a shooting star and started to make a wish. I wish that I could see him again just like the first time we met then it turned out like this." She ended her story with sorrow on her voice.

"Either way you still ended up in despair." Edward said.

"Yes."

"As long as you don't accept the truth and move forward that' the only thing you will get."

"Yes, you're right. But forgetting is not an easy task." That was a wrong statement…

"Bullshit! Don't ever give me that fucking excuse again! I didn't say you must forget every memory you had for him I said accept you still have a chance to meet him in heaven if it does exist! Move forward and spend the rest of your time a happy one so that you have something to tell to him when you meet again!" everyone was stunned at the sudden speech well if you add the cursing that was pretty awful but inspiring at the same time. And it struck like lightning to her.

"Y-you're right… oh what am I thinking… I had a promise with him that I will save lives until I have time…" She said regaining he composure, "You're right sir exorcist I will spend my time in a useful way." And place a sweet smile on her face which made Edward to return the smile. "But seriously you should not curse especially in your age." She said sternly…

Oops… "Sorry. Bad habits die hard I guess."

"It certainly does."

"Yosh! Now everything is settled let's go and meet the others!" Lavi said cheerfully as he stretched his arms. Ed was about to say something when he heard a humming voice.

"Wait."

"What Ed? Is there something wrong?"

"I hear something be quiet." And there it was again but this time louder enough for the others to hear.

"It was a woman's voice." The bookman Jr. replied. They listen carefully and then there was a bright light that made them to cover their eyes. When they adjusted enough they saw a beautiful lady with a long silvery hair and crimson butterfly wings on her back. (um… I don't to go in detailed explanation about the dress) she wears a white dress which color white on top and blue on the half downward, and long-sleeved with furs at the wrist. (well if you had problems imagining it think that it was like the costume of The Song in CCS the color and the fur thing is just my imagination.)

The lady started to sing:

What magic lives for us to see  
Where time is forever free  
A thousand years a day here in the land of Fey  
A magic place in my garden of dreams

If you'll just take up my hand  
I'll take you to this land  
Where twilight never ends into the night it blends  
As fairies weave gentle moonbeams in their hands

Won't you open your heart  
May our love never part  
Come dance in the moon's silver beams  
Live forever in the garden of dreams

I'll take you there faraway  
A place you surely will stay  
You'll find there deep inside  
Songs of the morning tide  
And music of the Fairies way

Onata anasidhe manoa  
Monis  
Ana cre'un atana  
Ori e'as anata mane'  
Monacra a'atea manis  
Is mi meiy  
Ori's anata, monis  
Oreil

As she sings there was a form that slowly presents itself it to them and to her great surprise it was her love, she can't resist what her body told her to do and she abruptly hugged him.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too… I love you Lara.."

"I love you too Michael." The final words were said as their kissed seal it in a smooth silence.

If you'll just take my hand  
I'll take you to this land  
Where twilight never ends into the night it blends  
As fairies weave gentle moonbeams in their hands 

Won't you open your heart  
May our love never part  
Come dance in the moon's silver beams  
Live forever in the garden of dreams

What magic lives for us to see  
Where time is forever free  
A thousand years a day here in the land of Fey  
A magic place in my garden of dreams 

***So what do you think! Yeah Envy is being a bit OOC and I'm not sure if Edward do curse that way. Oh about the song its title is the Garden of Dreams and I don't know who was the singer 'cause I just accidentally saw it in youtube and I don't own the song! But I own the poem and its title is Wound my Wings. So leave a review please!**

***But I'm starting to think to stop this story (Just starting to think not decided yet!) 'cause I don't get reviews that much. Yeah I know I'm not that good so I'm not in the right place to say this but still I think it will be better if I can just know your thoughts and opinions about my story. Really opinions and criticism will make me happy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone! Yaay! I finally made it to the College School I want! But…. The Entrance exam is not that really easy why oh why does the school you always want had to be a pain to get oh well I already made it so Yehey! And some reviewers motivated me to continue this story and since I'm done with all the tests and our Graduation is over I can write all the way I wanted it to be! So here it is chapter 12!**

**Title: My Angel My Love**

**Pairings: Laved and Yullen**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer….**

**Hey who will do the disclaimer this time?**

**Ojou-chan: Why don't you asked the Bishop over there?**

**Bishop? Oh! Bishop Frau Can you come here in a second!**

**Frau: What?**

**Please do the disclaimer… Please, pretty awesome please with ice cream on top and banana covered with vanilla and-**

**Frau: Alright! I Get It!**

**Thanks!**

**Frau: gdesertsand does not own any anime or any characters of it. But how can you summon us here?**

**It's because this is my story! Warning this one is reaaallllllyyyy short. I just wrote it out of the blue so…. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!**

**Ojou-chan: What shall we do?**

**Frau: Do the opposite.**

**Waahhh! Stop!**

**Chapter 12: Crimson Butterfly**

They were all silent after the song. They could not believe what they were seeing right now, after Lara's husband disappeared that was the time she took noticed of what they assume the innocence right now. She was beautiful, just like a fairy.

"Is that what I really think it is?" Edward asked, hopefully someone would answered his question.

"Yes, I think it was the innocence we are looking for." Lavi of course was the one who answered his question.

"Then innocence can actually look like that?"

"I don't know. There is so much mystery about them." He was about to asked another question when the innocence flew beside him and caught his attention by staring straight to his face with angelic smile and I might add that she also hugged him.

"_I Found You at last!"_

"W-what?" he asked, stunned at what was happening.

"What do you mean what Ed?" Lavi asked with the same expression as the blonde.

"Didn't you hear her?"

"Nope, she didn't even move her mouth."

"What the-"

"_Silly it's obvious that you are the only who can hear me since you are my host!" _she replied at his unvoiced question.

Huh? "Huh? What the hell do you mean!"

"What is it now Ed!" Lavi asked getting alarmed by his friend's reactions.

"She. Just. Said. That. I'm. Her. Host." He said with a grave tone, "Please tell me she just kidding. I mean if I'm the host then why Mrs. Lara knows how to use it-er I mean her?"

"_That's because I have my own will at least until my master appear and voila you're here!" _she said as she once again gave him a bone crashing hug, "H-help…Can't breathe…" That's when she released him.

"Well what did she say?"

"She said she has her own will at least until her master appears."

"Which was you?"

"Exactly, I don't know if I can take this anymore…" He said as he dropped his body on the bed, "I'm tired. Do we really need to go out now?" He asked ignoring the, oh so happy lady beside him which is very rude. "I'm sorry Ed but yes we really need to go now. Allen and the others already bought our tickets and we are needed back in the Order."

"Oh my… I'm still not used to this… this is different than being a human weapon…"

"Excuse me?" Lavi asked getting curious at the statement.

"Nothing."

"_Are you really that tired?"_

"_Of course I am, isn't that obvious"_ He thought sarcastically. Which he didn't know that sarcasm was unknown for her.

"_Oh… Then let me heal you."_

"_W-what you can? And you can also read my thoughts?"_

"_Of course I am silly I'm your innocence."_

"_Um… Fine you win. Hey what's your name?"_

"_That's for you to decide."_

"_For me to decide." _He took a looked at the lady beside him then he suddenly voiced out the first two words entered his mind, "Crimson Butterfly." He said and now Crimson Butterfly flew around happily clearly liking the name that was given to her and transformed into a key, the one that their group found the only difference was that the handle is in the shape of butterfly.

"Okay now care to share what happened."

"I… guess so…" He said. Why this key does brings a nostalgic feeling to him?

**See I told you it was short. But I will continue this story I will not abandon it that's for sure! Again and again please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone! It's nice to be back again! Whew all those tests made my head hurt a lot…I didn't know college life is this hard…. Well good luck for me for this second semester! Here now I present you the next chapter of My Angel My Love! (Oh… and I'm currently addicted to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's so cool! I'm waiting for the latest update now!) I have also some questions for you my dear readers (it is in bold letters) at the end of this chapter so please read it!

Title: My Angel My Love

Author: gdesertsand

Pairings: LavEd, YuLlen

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME, MANGA OR SONGS! (though I do own this plot)

…^_^ let me have this time 'cause I don't know how much I missed^_^…

**No matter how much you deny it**

**No matter how much you pushed it**

**No matter how hard you ignore it**

**No matter how long you conceal it in the deepest and darkest part of your heart**

**No matter what you do these feelings will always find away to reached the surface and slap you back for ignoring it.**

**Because no matter what you do you cannot stop the flower which is starting to bloom.**

**No matter you do you cannot escape anymore because the fire starts to melt this icy prison you made…so let just the sun reach you now.**

…^_^ let me have this time 'cause I do not know how much I missed^_^…

"Ah….Ah….ACHOO!" Edward Elric sneezed while he had the thermometer on his mouth. He was shivering in cold even though he has a blanket covering his entire body, an icepack was placed on top of his forehead and his face was flushed. Lenalee took the device out of his mouth to check what his current temperature is.

"How is he Lenalee?" Lavi asked his friend as he stood beside her.

"Not good, his fever is too high; I don't think we could travel in his current condition." Lenalee answered solemnly.

"How high his fever is?" this time it was Allen who asked.

"Thirty-nine degree Celsius, it's too high for him to travel. I think enough rest will do him good." She said as she took a damp cloth and placed it on Edward's skin gently to help the fever go down.

"Tch, catching a fever after his first mission, what a nuisance." Kanda said as he leaned on a wall near the door.

"Ba-Kanda! Don't be like that! Don't forget that Edward helped us!" Allen scolded.

"Tch! This pisses me off!" Kanda said as he went out of the room.

"C-chotto matte! Ba-kanda, where are you going!?" Allen asked as he ran after the samurai.

"To get some fresh air!" and he slammed the door followed by Allen.

Lavi sighed…well it's not a surprised if Kanda was that angry after all he was looking forward into coming back to HQ though he does not know when did Kanda like staying there….that was strange…

After they leave the haunted mansion and get the innocence they ride a train back to Black Order when Edward suddenly fell ill on the train ride. His breath become ragged and his faced has a slightly color of red when Lavi touched his forehead he was burning hot that they were all forced to get out of the train and find a hotel so the blond could get some rest. When they reached the hotel Edward collapsed on the bed while shivering.

"Lenalee… how long do you think it will take before Ed recovers?" Lavi asked, he was surprised to himself at the amount of concern his voiced carried out, _'Baka, baka, baka! Lavi don't you forgot that you are a bookman trainee you should not have any feelings towards others! Baka!' _he reminded his self mentally after the realization hit him.

"I don't know…maybe it was stressed that made him sick anyways I will buy some medicines and food for Ed so would you mind taking care of him for a while?" Lenalee asked as she put on her coat.

"N-no not at all! I will be here watching over Ed." Lavi answered with haste.

"Then I'll leave you now, bye!" she said as she went out of the room. Lavi sat on a chair beside the Edward's bed, for the third time of the day he sighed again. What was wrong with him? Honestly what was wrong with him? He never acted like this before when he was with anyone. He never acted so rashly, he never lose his temper, he never lose his cool, he always think rational and he does not forgot his bookman's abilities. So what is the problem now? Why when he was with Ed everything about him changes suddenly? When he was with him he was more happy, his life become more exciting, when the blond was in danger he easily loses his temper…he is becoming a person he does not want to be….. why?

_**Is this love?**_

He does not understand why the teen has that effect on him.

_**Is this a feeling I don't want to recognize?**_

He cannot control his self when he was with the presence of the young alchemist.

_**Is this something I will regret?**_

Why he can't act normal? Why he can't put his masked of façade when he is with him?

_**Is this something that will make me cry?**_

Why can he act so natural with him?

_**Or…is this something that will make me happy?**_

Why can Ed do something like this to him?

_**Is this because he became the sun of my life?**_

How could he do this to him?

_**Or is this because he became the moon that shines my night full of darkness?**_

He wanted to laugh with him.

_**I don't know anymore….**_

He wanted to cry with him.

_**I don't understand anymore….**_

He wanted to be the one who is always there when he needed help.

_**I can't think anymore….**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

_**I want to be with him forever….**_

Lavi does not know anymore what he was thinking or what he was doing now; he does not even know that he was slowly leaning on Edward, he does not know that his lips were just inches with his own….

_**I want him to be mine…forever…..**_

_**Until the end….**_

Only a centimeter before their lips met when a sudden light erupted from the key that was on Edward's necklace and made Lavi to back up. What was that? Is that….did that really happens? Did he just try to kiss Edward? On the lips? Lavi clutched his hair and started to go in hysterics inside his mind

'_Oh no, oh no, oh no! Lavi what are you thinking! You are a bookman to be! For goodness sake a bookman! You can't feel love! You must not fall in love! To make it worst you are falling to a guy! You are not gay Lavi, You. Are. A. Straight. Guy.' _He said to himself as he was having an inner debate inside his head until the light was gone and the girl they saw in the mansion showed herself having a worried look on her face.

She fly towards Ed and touched his face gently. She becomes more worried when she felt how hot the body of his host.

'_What was her name again?'_ "Crimson…Butterfly?" Lavi asked and he gained the attention of the innocence. Crimson looked at him with confused eyes and then pointed at Edward….oh….she was asking him what happened to his host.

"Erm… Ed managed to catch a fever when we are on our way back to the HQ. maybe it was the result of the battle and too much stressed." He explained to her and immediately she flew above Edward, like she was prepared to do something when suddenly someone spoke,

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHED PIPSQUEAK YOU STUPID INNOCENCE!" or rather screamed that everyone in the room (namely Lavi and the innocence) was taken a back in surprise. Well it was obvious to whom that voiced belong to…

"Envy what is your problem now?" Lavi asked grumpily, it's been a long time since he heard the limb speak again.

"I do not want this bitch touch pipsqueak!" he snarled at Crimson that made other to fight back, and the two started to debate using telepathy.

"_Excuse me? Who are you calling a bitch? I just want to heal my master!" Crimson said._

"_I do not trust innocence!" Envy replied back._

"_What? You are an innocence to!"_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Yes you are!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

Lavi can saw sparks between Crimson Butterfly and Envy though he does not know what the two was talking about.

"That's it!" Envy exclaimed as Edward's body started to sit up,

"Ed you mu-" Lavi does not finished his sentence because when Edward sit up he was covered by a red light and the second Lavi opened his eyes he saw a guy with a….palm-tree like hair who is wearing a mini-skirt.

"W-who are you?" Lavi asked.

"Huh? Are that idiotic, Mr. Undecided Exorcist?" the guy looked at him with irritated eyes. Oh-uh…he knows that insult, then that means this guy is…is….

"Envy?"

"Hmmp! Yes it's me. Now don't you dare touch pipsqueak you stupid bitch!" Envy pointed a finger at Crimson, "His body is MINE! I'm the only one who is allowed to share a body with pipsqueak! You hear me! Only ME! So scram off!" Envy continued as he jumped off the window which Lavi does not know how he got there and his reflexes was too late because when he was about to shout at Envy he was already gone and a light shone behind him when he look back Crimson was back into a key.

"Now what am I to do? Envy went out and Edward is still sick!" Lavi exclaimed as he rushed outside the door to find the cross-dressing palm-tree or so how Edward calls him.

…^_^ how many years should it take before I could find my love^_^…

Envy ran and ran until he reached the market place of the town. He panted heavily….how long is it since he ran on his own? How long is it since he took his human form completely? Since his share a body with the alchemist all he did was share his shape-shifting powers to the pipsqueak, not that he does not like it in fact he was glad that he was able to help him though he will not say it face to face to the other.

He grew fond of Edward after their last battle. He saved him from being turned into ashes by the famous Flame Alchemist and he understand him until the end before he committed his suicide…and that was the first time he called him by his name. When he died he stayed inside the gate like other homunculus who received their punishments, there he fell asleep something he did not get when his father created him. He was surprised when he saw Edward Elric in front of the gate ready to receive whatever he was about to get. Why is he in here? Didn't he defeat father? He did right? So why is he in here? Those questions echoed around in his head then an answer hit him, _his brother_ the alchemist was ready to give up anything to get his brother back. When he heard that the gate will threw him on the other side a feeling he does not know started to show on him.

'_No! No! I will not allow it! Aren't you satisfied enough at the pain he already had?!" _Envy questioned the gate.

"_**Homunculus since when did you defend a human?" **_the gate asked him back. He does not know what to answer all he knows is that Edward deserves some happiness.

'_I will not let you to hurt him anymore!' _he spat back as he try to get out from whatever is binding him.

"_**Hmmm…Interesting…" **_the gate whispered, _**"Very well you could help him…Go with him to the other side of the gate and help him to return back in here."**_

'_Why You…" Envy snarled._

"_**And there you might find both what you are missing…" **_those were the last words Envy heard from the gate the next thing he knew was that he was falling and soon he realized that he became a part of Edward Elric…that day was amusing because they were both freaking out non-stop at the result.

Remembering that day made him smile a little…having a journey with pipsqueak is not that bad at all. The blond made him socialize with other people, made him to know the creatures he was jealous with and made him to warm up with them….yes…Edward made him to feel like a human….

"Hey there little miss are you lost?" a big guy approached him and was followed by three more men all of them having a perverted look on their faces, "Do you want us to help you?" the guy who first asked grinned maniacally at him. Envy narrowed his eyes and started to walked away. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" the guy grabbed his shoulder and that ticked him off because the moment he yanked him Envy grabbed his lower arm and slammed him on the ground so hard that it developed some cracks.

"Why you…" the rest pulled out some knives from their pockets. Envy smiled, a sinister smile, well there were some humans who is very well conceited. He let the guys run into him and the minute they jumped on top of him Envy vanished and in a second he was standing where the guys were before and the guys was standing where he was before. The men collapsed on the floor having some wounds all over their body while Envy just played at the knife that was originally belonged to one of the guys. He whistled a little, weak…that was the only word he could describe to these guys. He walked away leaving an astonished crowd behind.

He walked aimlessly until he reached the town's river. There he saw some guys (again?) who was picking or bullying a little girl…he sighed,

"Hey you brats." He called out as he walked to them, "Don't you know that picking fights to someone weaker than you is lame."

"Mister, if you don't want to get hurt then leave us alone." The boy said with a smug smile.

'_Brats!' _Envy made his fingers to produce a sound as a venomous aura erupted from him…oh let's just say our camera choose to focus at the sky instead at the violent scene and when our camera came back you can saw that the kids were running away while having some bruises and scratches courtesy of our homunculus.

"Don't you dare hurt someone weaker than you again or I'll curse you, BRATS!" Envy shouted at the retreating figures. He sighed and gazes at the girl who was crying silently. He sat down beside the girl and asked, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

The girl sniffled a little, "Almost…"

"Well, what are you doing here all alone?" he asked again as he patted the little girl trying to calm her down.

"I-I'm waiting for my brother…" the girl said as she started to stop crying.

_**Brother….**_

And as if on cue a little boy started running towards them, "Elena!" he shouted as he stood between Envy and his little sister.

_**Someone you can depend on, someone whom you share the same blood…**_

"You are you trying to kidnap my little sister!" the boy accused him.

_**Someone who will protect you and always be there in time of need…**_

"No brother! He helped me from those guys who always bully me!" the little girl said.

"Eh?" the boy was dumbfounded.

_**Someone whom will always jump to conclusions that is sometimes just ridiculous…**_

Envy smiled at them and both patted their heads, "You should take care of each other, neh?" the children returned his smile and waved at him to say good-bye when they walked away from him….

_**Someone who will take care of you…until you can fly on your own…**_

'_Come to think of it didn't my father and Hohenheim have the same blood…then does it mean that I'm somehow Edward's older brother?'_ Envy thought as he walked again aimlessly.

…Meanwhile with Lavi….

Lavi ran practically from here and there trying to have a glimpsed a green-haired guy or a blond guy.

"Ah! Where the hell are you Envy! Edward!" he shouted earning some suspicious look from the people around him…

…Meanwhile with Kanda and Allen…

Kanda is walking with a ridiculous speed on the street followed by a confused Allen,

"Kanda, oi Kanda!" Allen shouted as he finally caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder (I think this scene keeps on repeating *sweatdropped*) our cursed exorcist can't see our samurai's eyes because it was covered by his bangs, "What's your problem?" Allen asked. Instead of answering Kanda yanked him off and started walking again, "Kanda!"

They walked and walked until they reached the town's river where no one can be seen aside from the two of them that is just when he faced Allen and said, "I'm angry."

"Yeah I know that, my question is why?" Allen asked. Kanda sat on the grass and buried his face on his knees.

"Oi Kanda!" Allen shouted as he sat beside him.

"It's been a long time…" Kanda whispered.

"Eh?"

"I said it's been a long time since we last touched each other and slept on the same bed!" he shouted still not facing his lover and Kanda looks like having a fever right now because he was boiling from embarrassment.

_Oh…so that's why…_ Allen smiled and hug his lover, "Silly, you could have said so… I could kiss you if you want but about the others we just needed to wait for a perfect time." He soothed him as he rubbed his back, "Now let me see your face…" Allen said as he cupped Kanda's faced and saw that it was flushed from embarrassment,

"Cute…"

"Urusai! Moyashi!"

"Hai, hai, Ba-Kanda." Allen said as he pulled Kanda for one of their deep and intensifying kissed. Each tongue tried to explore the insides of the other; they just pulled back when the need of breath has taken its toll. They both panted, Allen put his right hand on Kanda's cheek and caressed it smoothly, and slowly he whispered, _"Aishiteru, Kanda Yu."_

"_Aishiteru, Allen Walker." _Kanda replied.

"Saa, let's go back to the hotel and wait until Ed recovers!" Allen smiled enthusiastically.

"Tch."

"Mah, mah, Kanda don't be like that." He leaned towards him and whispered, "If you could put up with it then I'll give you A. Re-wa-rd. when we get back home." This statement made Kanda to boil again and he just simply nodded.

"Great!" they both walked back to the hotel not noticing that they just passed by a cross-dressing palm-tree.

When they reached their room the door was opened by a panicking Lenalee,

"Lenalee, what's wrong?" Allen asked.

"L-Lavi and Ed… THEY'RE GONE!" she exclaimed.

"What!"

"I just went out to buy some supplies and I left Lavi with Ed when I came back the room was in complete havoc!" oops…did I forgot to mention that before Envy went out he and Crimson fought to each other? Well now you know.

"Quick let's go out and searched for them!" Allen said.

After two hours…

"Lavi!" Allen managed to saw him at last.

"Allen!"

"We were looking for you…" Allen panted because he ran all the way, "Where is Ed?"

"That's why I'm out here! I'm looking for Envy!" Lavi answered frantically.

"Envy?" Allen asked being confused.

"Oi you Baka Usagi!" Kanda shouted as he spotted him.

"Lavi! Where is Ed?" Lenalee asked the same question. Then Lavi narrated to them what happened and how Ed changed into Envy and how the room became a disaster.

"Hey, Kanda didn't we passed by someone who looks like that?" Allen asked the sword-wielder.

"Tch."

"Anyway, we need to find him! Ed still has a fever!" Lavi said as they searched again…

After four hours of searching…

All of them returned to the hotel empty handed and when they opened the door they saw Edward sleeping peacefully on his bed and the room was miraculously clean again. Kanda was seething in rage as Allen stopped him in drawing his Mugen while Lavi and Lenalee sighed in relief.

Lenalee went beside Ed to check his temperature and to her surprised it was normal now,

"Let's give him some sleep tonight, tomorrow he might be ready to travel again." Lenalee said as she ushered the three boys out of the room while bidding Edward a good-night…..

…^_^ it's already night now come on children it's time to sleep! ^_^…

Edward's room was dark, well not entirely because the moonlight lit it. The door slowly opened and a figure of a man entered. He sat down on the bedside and stroke the blonds' head lovingly, "Heh, it's been a long time since I last saw you sick…" the man said, "Take care, my son."

"Hohenheim…" a voiced called him and he gazed at his son's right arm.

"Yes, what is it Envy?" there was a silence…then…

"Be sure that whatever messed you are trying to take the pipsqueak into you will get him out alive." He was taken a back at what the homunculus said but then he smiled,

"I promised."

"Good."

…^_^ the scene is short I know but let's start to rest now shall we? ^_^…

The next day…..

"Ahhh….." Edward stretched his arms having a good sleep for the first time.

"Pipsqueak…."

"Hmmm…" Edward answered not minding the insult right now.

"I'm glad you're alright now…." Envy whispered.

"Eh?" Edward was shocked at what he had heard….

"S-shut up….it's just it will be a hassle to me if you die and…." Envy started his rambling that Ed can't help but laughed.

"Hey! What's so funny?!"

"N-nothing, it's nothing." He tried to control his laughter and sighed, "Arigatou, Envy-nii." He said with a gentle smile.

"Y-y-y-you c-c-called me E-Envy-n-nii?" Envy asked.

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"Eh? Why? Well….." Edward was deep in thought, "It's just that considering my old man and yours share the same blood isn't that made us related to each other also?"

'_Ah…he has the same thought as mine too…'_ Envy thought.

"And you are a couple of hundred of years older than me, right?" Edward teased.

1

2

3

"WHAT! IS THAT AN INSULT YOU MINI PIPSQUEAK!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT YOU NEEDED TO BE CAREFUL IN WALKING BECAUSE YOU MIGHT SQUASH HIM ACCIDENTALLY!" and they walked up everyone.

A/N: So how do you like it guys! Oh! And I'm also looking for a beta-reader! This is my first time asking for one so if someone say yes and accepted to be my beta-reader please tell me how it works! THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS KEEPS ME ALIVE!

**Yeah for the next chapter I was a little confused on what to write so I will let you choose!**

**One, a Halloween special**

**Two, advanced Christmas special**

**Three, normal flow meaning the next chapter will be their journey back to Black Order**

**Four, a little bit of crossover with Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Five, a little bit of crossover with Ao no Exorcist**

**Just type the numbers along with your reviews~**

**Oh… and I also have some new stories so please read it if you want;**

**Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond, Death Forever, and My amnesiac Blue Butler all of them are Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist fanfic!**

**Messed up Parallel World a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic!**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
